


Church Pews

by Ari_to_Levi_Sama, Teal_Lein (Lein_Honey)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren, Angst, Bad parent Grisha - Freeform, Crossdressing, Daddy/Mommy kinks, Feminization, Fluff, Levi is a sweetheart, Loss of Virginity, Male Lactation, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, OOC Levi (Shingeki No Kyojin), Omega Levi, Protective Eren, Scent Kink, Size Kink, Slick Kink, Smut, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, a/b/o dynamics, older Eren, younger Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_to_Levi_Sama/pseuds/Ari_to_Levi_Sama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lein_Honey/pseuds/Teal_Lein
Summary: Levi had finally found his fated Mate-but in the worst possible way.Well, it could've been worse.In a horrible world where Omegas are beautiful but treated like possessions, and Eren only wants to love and cherish Levi.DO NOT COPYWill be re-made and posted on another account at a later time (name above).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroKitty (HaleYes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleYes/gifts).



> For KuroKitty (HaleYes).
> 
> I read one of their fics, A Matter of Perspective, and I just loved it. But, I am in love with bottom Levi, so here you go

 

   Levi knew being an omega sucked, but this _had_  to be the motherfucking cherry on top of the shithole that was his life.

 

   Heats were awful, painful bitches that could literally suck the life out of you. Objectification was still a thing to deal with, only worse when you were an omega---Maria forbid---and not much you could do about it legally. Nothing could save you, really; you could try and defend yourself, but prosecution against you was a more than possible event, and no jury would even consider putting away or executing an alpha or beta who 'only did what was natural to them' (he knew a girl who'd been told that, once). And don't even think of what would happen should you somehow kill your attacker.

 

 

   Another reason living the life of an omega---a poor one, at that---sucked donkey ass was, for instance, being  _chased by the fucking Military Police,_  for a  _fucking_ loaf of bread.

 

  
   Not to say he wasn't the least bit suprised. No, every one of those alpha fuckers were all tools, all chew toys for the Capital, and not one of them had  _ever_ helped him. Hell, most betas weren't any better, either. Not really. Only Farlan, but he was dead now.

 

   So was Isabel. They both were. _Because of him_.

 

   
_'This isn't the time to play the mourning omega, Levi._ '

 

   Right, because he was being chased by the MP. He ran at top speed, moving fast despite what his small, omega legs were meant to do. Which wasn't all that fast, despite the muscles built under his taut skin from all of the other running and whatnot he's had to do a majority of his life.

 

   He didn't quite know where he was going, actually, only knowing that it had to be somewhere _somewhat_  safe. Somewhere hopefully far, far away. Which, at this point, seemed even more far off than how much distance he wished there was between the authorities and himself. The Military Police, though, were on their horses, and while Levi was moving quite quickly (surprisingly), it was only a matter of time before they caught up to him. And only the big man upstairs, apparently, knew what they'd do to him. Him, Levi, an unmated, virgin omega.

 

   They probably wouldn't like the scars on his body, though, nor the bruises they'd receive from trying to force themselves on him, but Levi knew some alphas liked feisty omegas. Disgusting, but that was the modern-omega's life, including his, apparently. Disgusting. Fucking disgusting.

 

   Fucking douche bags, too, the lot of them. He could admit honestly that he can't wait for the day he finally kicks the bucket.

 

   Turning sharply, he was met with a ginormous church on top of multiple stairs, looming over all of the other buildings in the _'Underground'_ , code word for the ghetto of Sina. It was quite the sight, the gothic church meant for praying to the supposed Wall Godesses, watching over every alpha, beta, and omega on Earth. ' _Yeah fucking right_ ,' Levi thought in a rather morbid manner, but that didn't mean Levi couldn't kiss some Priest ass and claim sanctuary.

 

   He ran faster than he had before, if that was at all possible, a probably concerning amount of adrenaline running through his blood, tired muscles be damned. He ran up the thousand, it seemed, stairs, banging his fist sideways on the big, wood double doors of the church. He could hear the horse hooves slamming into the ground with the harsh rain, making a song with a horrific beat he'd never soon forget called _'Let's Get Levi'_. Usually, Levi loved this type of weather, but he doesn't think he'll think of it the same after today.

 

   Finally, after a heart pounding eternity, the door opened, revealing Minister Nick. Great, he found a pussyfooting loon. _The_  pussyfooting loon. Ah, fuck it, beggars can't be choosers, he supposed. And Levi was a grade A beggar at this point.

 

   "I need sanctuary, please, Minister," Levi rasped, breath coming out in pants. He can see it, the air being so cold. Minister Nick looked down at the drenched omega, then up at the waiting, angry MP, face hardened.

 

   "Why?" He asked, his voice grating on Levi's nerves more than the cold ever could. Fucking moron, when the MP is chasing you, they never need a good reason to _fucking chase your ass_. They just do it. No questions needed to be asked. Why was Levi surrounded by fucking morons?

 

   "I bought a loaf of bread, but because I am homeless, they thought I had stolen it. They've been chasing me from the market this whole morning, please grant me sanctuary, sir," Levi begged, short of just dropping onto his knees. The man looked like he wasn't above receiving that sort of treatment, even from someone like Levi. Minister Nick looked back up at the Military Police, face looking deep in thought.

 

   "Hmph, fine." He mumbles to Levi without looking him in the eyes---a sign of dominance, which was so stupid it was angering. "I grant this omega sanctuary!" He yelled out, causing bystanders who heard his call over the deafening sound of rain, and the MP, to look up in shock. Giving an omega, whose purpose was to stay in the kitchen barefoot and pregnant, or on their hands and knees in the bedroom, the safety of sanctuary?

 

   Levi could have cried with relief, all the way to sweet sleep, if he didn't give himself grey hairs wondering why the Minister did what he had. And what lay ahead of him because of his actions and choices.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fast-paced, lol. But anyways, Levi and Eren meet! And just to clear shit up, this is post-canon verse, and Omegas are not allowed in the military.
> 
> People find no reason to join the Survey Corps (or whatever the fuck the actual branch name is) but still do, since the world outside the walls have not been completely explored, so there are still Titans in the world, just not as much as before-the threat is still there.
> 
> This could be interpreted as a reincarnation fic (I kind of think of it as one), but it won't really specify what time period it is exactly

 

   The silence is thick. It's an awful silence, one Levi wishes he never has to be a part of again. Being on the streets for a majority of his life, he's used to noises at all times---of stray animals, of stabbings. Of people meeting others, of sellers. He keeps his head down, though, like the perfect omega despite being so drenched and his cold body shivering so harshly he has to bend his body in half to conserve some heat, since Minister Nick hasn't let him inside yet. Since he is staring vehemently at the commander of the MP, Nile Dok, and all.

 

 

   Goddess, Levi _dislikes_  him so.

 

 

   "What did you say, _Minister_?" Dok says, almost daring him to repeat his words. ' _What the fuck did he think he said_ ,' Levi can't help but to angrily think. He's just glad that he was able to keep it in.

 

 

   "This omega claims Sanctuary, and I, as Minister, shall grant it to this young man," he yells over the hard rain falling down the dark sky like the bullets the MP shoot.

 

 

   Dok glares harshly at the two males, then points his gaze on the back of the ravenette. "I'll be waiting, _omega_. And as soon as you leave this church here, you're coming with me," he spits, turning his horse harshly, yelling at his fellow officers to follow him, probably leaving one or two to keep watch. 

 

 

 _Aren't there bigger crimes than_  buying _a l_ _oaf of_ fucking _bread._ Levi raises his gaze slightly to the beta Minister, the making his eyes stay on the ground beneath him instead. "Thank you, sir. I will leave as soon as I can."

 

 

   "Good, I have a sermon tomorrow. Just stay out of my way, unless you plan to become one of my 'nuns'," he leers, eyes going over his body. Levi shivers, wishing he could crawl out of his own skin. Levi shakes his head, then sits down on a church pew near the fireplace.

 

 

   He opens the---surprisingly---un-wet rag covering the sourdough bread he had bought, so little and rather meaningless, and yet so important and troublesome, and picks a small piece off, bringing it to his dainty and quivering lips. Chewing it slowly, he thinks hard as to what to do. There isn't lot of options that he comes up with, though, sadly.

 

 

   The people living homeless in the streets alongside him aren't very loyal---the only two who were are dead. So, he can't go back there. Even if he escapes the MP, it isn't as though he _wishes_  to go back.

 

 

   He _could_  become a nun, but he isn't at _all_  faithful to the 'Wall Goddesses', so he would literally be lying in a church constantly. And the way Minister Nick was looking at him, it felt as though there was more going on with some of the nuns and him. He wouldn't be surprised if the minister was actually using the nuns as sex slaves.

 

 

   So, get beaten and raped by the MP, or the Minister, who'd at least give him food and shelter if he played his cards right.

 

 

   Fuck his life, honestly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

   The minister gave him the attic to rest in, one of the nuns coming in soon after, and gave him a blanket and pillow, a cup of water, and a bright red apple. He profusely thanked the kind woman who in a way resembled his mother, but with aged chocolate brown eyes and hair and skin, whereas his mother had instead blueish-grey eyes, raven black hair and alabaster skin---where he had gotten his looks from.

 

 

   He lays his head softly atop the warm, feather-filled pillow, body curling in on itself, arms wrapping around his knees. He keeps his body facing the trapdoor and large stained glass, not taking any chances. He falls asleep staring at the picture depicted in the colourful glass, wondering how people could worship made-up omegas and then mistreat real-life ones outside of their churches.

 

 

   He sleeps that night, anxious thoughts causing a restless sleep that leaves him feeling as if he had ran for many more miles on end instead of laying on the wooden floor with two blankets underneath and wrapped around his still cold, soaked-through skin.

 

 

   He sits up in the early morning light, rubbing at the light bags underneath his otherwise flawless skin (save for the few scars on his body) when the same nun from the night before comes in, kind smile still on her weathered face. Levi couldn't help but to wonder how someone could smile so much, especially when you were in constant contact with the Minister. "Good morning, child. May I know your name now?" She asks, tone of voice kinside yet teasing.

 

 

   Levi stares at her, almost feeling sorry that he had left the woman feeling as though she wasn't appreciated enough to know his name. "Levi, Miss," he says quietly, as if the minister would hear and find out.

 

 

   The woman's smile widens, eyes squinting. "What a lovely name. It suites you, Levi. Here, some food and a couple of mint leaves. I left a bucket of warm water and a soap covered rag, and some clothes, so you can get out of those drenched clothes. I would've last night, but Minister Nick was keeping an eye out," she says, patting his cheek and winking before leaving.

 

 

   Levi looks down at the porridge with cinnamon and milk in it, apple slices and water, mouth watering, before he gobbles it up. He must look like a pig, but he doesn't care much about appearances on the regular, let alone right now. After cleaning the room up and himself, hair still wet and skin moisturized, he walks down the staircase with his rag-bag full of bread, mint leaves and the apple from last night to find a tall alpha in a Survey Corps uniform talking to Minister Nick, the kind woman he befriended not that far away.

 

 

   She sees him and beckons Levi over, eyes shining in a way that seems as if she knows things that have yet to happen will occur before her knowing brown orbs.

 

 

   "That is Captain Eren Jaeger of the Survey Corps. Such a sweetheart, he comes in to check on me every other week," she says, smiling sweetly at the gorgeous looking---and _smelling_ , Goddess, does he swim in rain and sandalwood?

 

 

   Levi looks behind the pillar with her, knowing he looks pretty stupid doing so, looking _Captain_ _Eren_  over, having to hold on to the pillar and the woman to keep from swooning.

 

 

   Yummy looking tan skin, dark chocolate brown messy hair, that looks as though he didn't comb it out when he woke up that morning---or any morning, to be honest---and---did he have _two different coloured eyes?_  Oh, yes he did. The right a honey gold, the left a teal colour, as if all of the variations of blue and green exploded in his iris. Oh, Levi wanted to run away with this man. Cook and bend over for him, have his pu---

 

 

   Woah, _woah_.

 

 

   "He's a keeper, y'know," the woman at his side says. Levi looks at her in surprise, grey eyes widening, bigger than it looked possible for him.

 

 

   "One of those _good_  alphas. Was raised by an amazing omega, Carla taught her son how to treat others right, made a hell of a man out of him. Dad wasn't around a lot, what with being the most sought out Doctor, not that Eren needed him anyway."

 

 

   " _Eren?_ " Levi asks wistfully, the name rolling off his tongue in a delectable way. He looks over at the tall man, who looked as if all the stained glass windows shone down on him directly, at just the right angles and light. Levi's tongue almost fell out of his mouth.

 

 

   "Why don't you go and talk to him, Levi? He couldn't say no to you, you're much too sweet looking and smelling for him to deny you," his friend whispered, her oats and honey smell filling his nose, making Eren's go away, in turn making him almost whine. Levi looks back at her, feeling scared all of a sudden.

 

 

 _What if he_  does _reject me?_  

 

 

 _What exactly am I_  offering?

 

 

 _But, he might just end up taking care of me. He might need me like I feel like I need him, too._  

 

 

   Levi furrows his thin eyebrows, nodding to himself, before turning back to the nun. "What's _your_  name?" He asks, head tilting cutely.

 

 

   The woman smiles at the sweet image, knowing Eren will most likely pick him up bridal style and mate the lovely being in front of her. "My name is Ilse Langnar, Levi."

 

 

   "Thank you, Ilse," he says, voice serious and thankful. The older woman smiles and waves him good-bye, making him turn back towards Eren, who was looking around, probably for Ilse. He steps away from the pillar, shoulders hunched, body trying to look like a proper, cowarding omega while also trying to look like an independent person.

 

 

   Eren's head swivels towards him, finding the source of the wonderful scent of citrus fruit and clean air, seeing the most gorgeous being in existence, it seems.

 

 

   Levi looks up at him when he gets in Eren's space. Grey looking up into gold and teal, both going into an almost trance at the sight of the other. "Hi," Eren mutters, tongue feeling heavy all of a sudden. The two blush at the mutual awkward feeling of knowing they liked the other.

 

 

   "Hello," Levi whispers, so quietly Eren almost didn't catch it. Eren's eyes look up and down the omega's body, and it almost surprised him that it didn't make him feel gross---it actually made him feel wanted. Special, even. "My name's Eren Jaeger, Captain of the Survey Corps," he says, standing straight, saluting him.

 

 

   Levi is in shock that he saluted _him_ , an o _mega_. "I'm Levi," he greets in return, head bowing down, hands clenched at his sides. They hear fast approaching footsteps, both looking up at the same time to see Minister Nick barge in the room angrily.

 

 

   "There you are! The fucking Military Police are banging on the door now, demanding for your fat ass out there," he says. He looks up at Eren's confused face, almost smirking to catch the alpha by surprise for once. "The omega next to you was chased yesterday by 'em for buying some bread, but they apparently thought he _stole_  it," he says condenscendingly. Levi grimaces, looking down. ' _Eren probably doesn't want me anymore,'_ he thinks to himself.

 

 

   He hears a crooning noise above him before he feels a large, warm hand wrap around his left wrist, feeling his skin tingle at the touch. His scent gland there is flaring up at the man who he just _knows_ he wants to be his mate, hoping that the other does and doesn't notice. He feels rather confused---has, for a long time, now. He looks up to see Eren looking down with large, empathic eyes. He gasps when his other hand wipes away tears from his face that he didn't even _know_ were rolling down his cheeks. "It's alright, Levi. I'll protect you," Eren promises with determined eyes. He kisses the wrist he held, making Levi feel sparks on it.

 

 

   Which were no longer tingling, more so explosions on his skin. Now, fire was spreading on it, making his eyes widen when he saw a silver mass of swirls wrap itself around his narrow, pale wrosy.

 

 

   He looks up to see the top of Eren's right hand covered in the same silver tattoo. He looks up into Eren's heterochromatic eyes, feeling his wide eyes tear up again. "Ah," is all he can say, mouth falling open.

 

 

   Eren looks down, biting his lip to keep the happy smile off of his face, only to fail. "Hello, _soulmate_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to church, so excuse any mistakes I make
> 
> Thank you for reading this, it means a lot


	3. Chapter 3

 

   There wasn't any time to dwell on Eren's comment, sadly, when Nile Dok suddenly barged in the room, large double doors banging on the walls beside them from the force of the Beta's push. Dok's eyes landed on the Omega, eyes swiveling to where Eren and Levi's hands were joined, a look of shock following at the sight of the soulmate brands tattooed on the two.

 

 

   It was somewhat rare, bearing a soulmate brand. Now that the Titan problem had been exponentially declined to, supposedly, approximately 30%, people now joined the Survey Corps to venture the outside world and explore. Sometimes soldiers didn't come back inside the walls after getting a taste of true freedom, rarely from being killed by a Titan nowadays.

 

 

   Rather, it was because they didn't want to _come back._ Which, Levi guessed, was kind of understandable---at least, on his part. And with people now living outside of the walls, it was even harder to find your soulmate.

 

   That was still something that he should have time to adjust to, Levi thinks, and he also thinks that all of this other crap is intruding on time he could be spending bonding with his new-found mate. His fucking _soulmate_ , at that. And holy fuck, he had a fucking soulmate.

 

   A lot of fucks being said in that thought process, but he thinks that that's pretty valid, as well. 

 

 

   Dok's face reddened with rage. Eren's hand tightening where it was wrapped around Levi's hand, making him wonder if it was from his own rage or a protective streak. He liked the latter, though his scent gave off a mixture of both. "What are _you_  doing here?!" Dok's yelled, voice echoing in the large church hallway. Why was he yelling, anyways? Why did anyone yell---so tiring.

 

 

   "I'm meeting my _mate_ , of course," Eren smirked. Levi's face screwed up in anxious want to just _go away_. Why were all of these people so intent on tearing them apart already, good Maria?

 

 

   "This omegan  _street rat_  is your _mate?_ " Dok questioned, stepping closer to the claimed couple. Big mistake, Levi was able to tell in that millisecond.

 

 

   Eren let out a deep growl, shocking everyone in the room, his larger body blocking Levi from Dok and Minister Nick. Not that it was hard, or that Levi wasn't all that surprised---all mated couples felt protective of one another, even when it was forced. Terrible thing, but Levi thought that in this case, it wouldn't be all that bad. "Don't speak of him like that, _jackass_. And yes, he is. Whatever _crimes_  he has committed, I will pay the fines for. Now, if you will excuse us, _sir,_ " Eren growled, making Levi's tummy full with monster-sized butterflies, leading Levi out of the room.

 

 

   Levi turned to see Ilse gone.

 

 

 _Where did she go?_ He had hoped to at least say an official and appreciative goodbye to her, but he supposed that maybe that wouldn't be in their cards right now. Perhaps, since she had said Eren did so regularly, he could visit her once more and do that next time. That'd be nice. Levi's all too used to not getting to leave someone properly, or have others leave him unexpectedly. Sometimes it wasn't.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

   Captain Eren turned out to be exactly how Ilse described him and more. Or, at least, from what he could tell in the _at most_ twenty minutes they've known each other. Not a step out of the church's doors did Eren stop, turn around, and then lifted a suprised Levi in the air, into Eren's hard chest after. "What dreadful clothes you have on. When we go home, I shall get you the best clothes ever, after your fed and bathed."

 

 

 _Home_.

 

 

   How could Levi say no to that?

 

   Levi wanted to keep his eyes closed, in the case that this was both the best and the worst dream he's ever had. But he hasn't had any in quite a while, and he'd rather continue looking at Eren for as long as he could possibly get away with. 

 

   He doesn't know how quite to respond to such a statement, especially when spoken so clearly and honest, as if that were the right and obvious thing to do. It was so odd, so out of the ordinary, to Levi. He decides to try and be the best thing that's ever happened to Eren. From here on out, whatever Eren wanted, Levi was willing to try and give if he kept treating him like _this_ \---like he was wanted, was worth everything Eren had to offer. 

 

   So he nods against that hard yet warm and soft chest, and he couldn't help but to rub his cheek into the shirt and leather straps he had on. He wasn't completely scent marking Eren, but he was trying to see how the alpha reacted to affection---it wasn't just an omega-thing, but Levi did actually love cuddles and dog piles with his pack. Who were dead, but he could maybe create a new one with Eren. He didn't seem like he'd be a bad alpha.

 

   Eren didn't seem to hate cuddles, either, if his soft laughter have anything away. "You're sweet," he whispers quietly, just loud enough for Levi to hear, hand coming up to nestle through the black strands of his hair that definitely needed more than _just_ a trim. "I can't wait until we're officially each other's. This is all I've ever wanted."

 

   And isn't that what was _really_ sweet? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I had said Lance Corporal instead of Captain.  
> I'm the type to get /extremely/ annoyed by mistakes like that, so I apologize dearly.  
> Levi is a Captain, and since I am kind of reversing his and Eren's roles, I will say 'Captain Eren' (kind of has a ring to it, don't it?)  
> Enjoy my adorable chibis

Levi quickly realized how much respect the Captain had not soon after the two left.

 

His mind was swimming from the experience. He thought living on the streets as a homeless Omega was rough, but the last day---a _fucking day_ \---was more tiring than a 'run'.

 

Eren rode horses wherever he went, when not using his 3DMG, which Levi could imagine was sad in a way. He has seen the Military Police use them, looking so free. He was jealous, making him wish he was, at the very least, a Beta.

 

No, he just plain and simple wishes he was a Beta.

 

Eren carried him down the large amount of stairs, to his gorgeous black horse, waving sarcastically at the MP posted at the sidelines, placing his cheek against the top of Levi's head.

 

"I apologize for people's ignorance. They don't seem to know when a good thing is happening to them even if it had punched them in the face," he mutters, just loud enough for Levi to hear.

 

"It's okay, Captain," he says quietly, not wanting to anger the man with so much power.

 

The teal-gold eyed man turns his head away to see him clearly, eyebrow raised. "There's no need for you to call me that. Just Eren is fine. You are my mate, and I believe in equality."

 

Levi stares at the tan male with wide, grey-blue eyes. He doesn't know how to react. Only Ilse and his mother had treated him equally, and one of them, as far as he knew, was dead.

 

Eren gently moves Levi's head to his shoulder. "Rest. We'll be on my horse in a minute, so enjoy not being almost killed," he jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

 

Levi closes his eyes, hoping that this would never end.

 

 

 

 

 

The ride on the horse isn't as bad as Eren had joked about. It's pretty calming, from Levi's perspective.

 

Eren sits behind him, guiding the horse and holding Levi at the same time. It's an amazing feeling, and the freeness of the air hitting his face and messing up his hair, making him wonder how breathtaking flying in 3DMG would be.

 

They stop at a village out of Trost's district, looking so calm and peaceful near the woods full of big ass trees.

 

Eren gets off first, pulling the horse to a stable, then helping Levi get off. It feels strangely right to be in Eren's arms.

 

"What's their name?"

 

Eren looks down in confusion at the ravenette's inquiry, then realizes what he meant.

 

"I call her Shi, after my home-village, Shiganshina," he says, holding Levi's hand, leading him towards the village.

 

Levi is amazed he had lived in the wreck of a village that never fully got repaired, much to the annoyance of the Survey Corps at the time, and that Eren---an Alpha---would disclose such personal things to an Omega.

 

Eren looks back at Levi, smiling gently, eyes crinkling at the sides. "We are equals, remember?"

 

Oh yeah, he had said that. Levi feels a euphoric wave flow through his body at the statement, said in that deep, caring voice.

 

Levi nods, feeling bashful. What the fuck was happening to him, turning into a coy ass Omega?! He was usually so sassy and standoffish---fuck, _Alphas_ in Trost's ghetto streets feared him---but one kind look and remark from this.... _gorgeous, kind, strong, amazing smelli-_

 

Okay, _what the fuck._

 

While he was arguing with his inner Omega and brain, Eren had lead Levi into the village's square, a beautiful statue of the Survey Corps' emblem. It halted Levi's freaking out, making him almost gasp.

 

He's never seen such a blatant display over proudness for the Survey Corps. Usually people held disdain for the rebellious brigade of soldiers who had, basically, saved humanity from extinction.

 

He looked up at Eren, the longish dark brown strands blowing into the sun kissed face.

 

"Were you here when it was made?" He can't help but to ask. He can't help but to want to know _everything about this man._

 

Eren smiles sadly. "No. My mother, Carla, was though. She said it was finished being built a week before she met my father," he says, sadness creeping in his voice.

 

"He made her move to Shiganshina. She went willingly, since she was madly in love with him. Nine years later of living there she got ate by a stray Titan," he whispers, moving big, teal-gold eyes to grey-blue. "She had said her legs were being crushed by our roof, but when I look back, I realize they weren't. She sacrificed herself for my adopted sister and I."

 

Levi is amazed at the self sacrifice. His mother wasn't alive long enough for him to know him as well as Eren had his own, but he knows his mother had sacrificed his body to feed and house Levi as a child. Levi squeezes Eren's hand gently. Teal-gold looks down, dark brown eyelashes dipping down as he smiles.

 

"Eren!" A voice rings out, making the two look up behind them. A blonde male speedwalks over to them, clad in a similar outfit as Eren, sharing the Survey Corps' emblem stitched into the jacket he wore.

 

Eren smiles at the Beta, bringing Levi a little closer to his side in a Alpha display unknowingly. It doesn't annoy Levi as much as it should.

 

"Who's this?" The taller male asks, smiling invitingly at the pale beauty before him.

 

"This is Levi, my mate," Eren states, smiling happily at the words falling from his sweet looking lips.

 

_'Stop looking at his lips, Levi.'_

 

"Oh my! Hello, my name is Armin, I'm a friend of Eren's," he says excitedly, bringing a hand up to shake. Levi looks down, face expressing a confused expression on an otherwise blank one.

 

"He wants to shake your hand," Eren whispers in his ear, needing to bend down (quite a bit, fucking tall ass motherfucker) (wait, Levi can't insult his mother).

 

Levi looks into big blue eyes, grimacing slightly. "I don't do that type of stuff," he says. Living in the streets didn't mean he was a fucking germ-loving slob.

 

Could be his inner Omega talking though.

 

Armin looks only slightly offended, before shrugging it off to over analyze later, Eren laughing silently while looking away. "It's okay. Are you going to stay with Eren now?" He asks, blonde eyebrows furrowing. Levi frowns.

 

 _Will_ Eren even let him live with him?

 

Sure, he was a dream come fucking true for the day, but that didn't mean much in the long run. Would Eren want to Mate Levi? Bond with him, knot him, breed him?

 

Those weren't things he ever expilicitedly wanted before in his life, but the want was still there. To care for and be taken care of. To be held at night, told that everything was okay, that someone adored and cherished and loved him and everything about him. Wouldn't change a damn _thing_ about him if they could.

 

But, could Eren do that?

 

"Would you like to, Levi? I don't want to rush you," Eren says quietly, soothingly. He didn't want to rush him.

 

Sweet wall gods.

 

"If I'm not a burden," Levi says, looking into Eren's eyes completely. His heart was pounding so hard he wondered if Armin could hear it.

 

Eren smiles sweetly. "You wouldn't at all be a burden."

 

"Good wall you're fucked," Armin mutters, facing away from the two, hand holding his chin. Eren's head swivels harshly, making Levi want to wince.

 

_"What?"_

 

"See? I didn't even try to insult you two and you go all 'Alpha Mate' bat shit on me. When did you two meet?" He raises an eyebrow, looking at Levi, surprising him a little.

 

"Today," Levi says, voice clearly heard. Armin smiles proudly.

 

"Yeah, I was right. Don't blame you, Eren, Levi is very pretty," Armin says, winking playfully at Levi.

 

Eren wraps his arms around Levi, practically growling. "Shut up," he mutters, controlling his inner Alpha. Levi blushes at the contact and the possessive act. Eren leans back a little, leaving an arm wrapped around his waist.

 

"Yeah, you're fucked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like, I try to write tsun-tsun Levi, but I get kawaii Levi instead (is that something to actually complain about?)  
> *sighs* my gay babies, they make my heart pump blood through my veins...  
> Hope you liked this. Comments and praise is very much acceptable


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a fucking roll tonight!  
> Here you go, requests are welcomed, I've got a general idea of what I want, but fillers are somewhat needed, so yeah.  
> Thanks for reading, darlings.

Within the small village was a two-story lodge made especially for those in the Survey Corps and their family. The owner, a tall Beta  with freckles dusted across a lightly tanned and a generally sweet face, named Marco, was very kind to Levi.

 

He had greeted Eren by name, and said that he was ecstatic that he found his mate, squealing over their soul-mate tattoos, saying that they were the prettiest he's seen yet. 

 

Levi blushed slightly, Eren's chest puffing out with Alphan pride. 

 

Eren had requested a room for the night, looking down at Levi, asking if he'd like a seperate room for himself. Levi had pondered on the thought deciding that it's probably be the best for the two so that they'd get a chance to have a breather and go over what they both wanted for the future. 

 

Eren had simply nodded with a kind smile, asking for joined rooms, saying you could never be too careful, instructing Levi to make sure all of the doors and windows were locked, only to do it himself to ease his own anxiety. Levi checked it after he went to his own room, then ran into the bathroom attached to the room. 

 

It wasn't fancy in the slightest, but it was _clean_ and _fresh_ , and not a nasty one back in the slums. 

 

He looked inside of the dresser residing on the wall opposite the queen sized bed, next to the bathroom door, to see clothes of various sizes and colours in the four drawers, the smaller sizes looking more feminine than anything he's seen before.

 

He grabbed a pair of bland sweats, a slightly over-sized tee shirt and boxer briefs, walking into the shower slowly, as if it'd disappear if he got in it too fast. 

 

He sighed aloud in pure ecstasy, feeling the _hot, clean, clear water_ run down his body. He stood there for a few minutes before meticulously washing his body and hair three times, afterwards patting lightly on the red skin washed almost harshly, rubbing and squeezing the excess water off of his hair. 

 

Oh, if _this_ was nice, he couldn't wait to feel how Captain Eren's personal shower and soaps, his lotions and towels and clothing would feel. 

 

Speaking of which, Levi needed to think that shit over. 

 

Overall, Eren had been nothing but caring and sweet. He asked Levi his limits, whether he could touch him, if he wanted separate bedrooms. 

 

But, he could just be trying to gain Levi's trust. Not under the high that was inhaling Eren's scent, having washed it off and not wearing his clothes he'd been wearing previously that day, he wasn't under the impression that Eren was a perfect angel. 

 

His inner Omega cried out in defiance at that thought; of _course_ Eren was perfect---he was his Alpha, and he'd been nothing but sweet and considerate. Fuck, compared to the Alphas he'd had known, Eren _was_ an angel. 

 

But---

 

Fuck, this was hard. Okay, what does Levi want if this whole thing works out like he is secretly hoping it will? 

 

His Omega residing in his mind wishes to mate, be knotted, bear the Alpha in the other room's children. And _fuck_ , if that doesn't sound at least _a little nice_ ; having a family, someone to rely on and be relied on. 

 

Having a shoulder to cry on, have someone fulfill his needs, bend over backwards just to get what he wished for. 

 

But, that's something that's probably far off from his reality. His life has sucked the ever loving shit before, why should Levi expect it to get any better? Really, like what was he _really_ expecting, Eren to court the pants off of him---literally---fill Levi with pups, and they'd get married and live in peace and utter euphoric happiness? 

 

Goddamnit, Levi wished he didn't have an imagination sometimes. 

 

The soul-mate tattoo on his wrist flared a vibrant silver, emanating a light similar to Eren's eyes. What the fuck?

 

Levi felt like this was supposed to mean something important, but this was _'think-about-your-supposed-future-with-the-hot-and-sweet-Alpha-in-the-room-next-yours'_. 

 

Okay, so pursue a romantic relationship with your soulmate or not, Levi?

 

Well, when he thought about it like that, he sounded retarded; of _course_ he should, if Eren's his soulmate. Those marks don't show up on accident---his life isn't _that_ fucked up. 

 

He couldn't help but consider the thought that Eren was mistaking him for his true soulmate, but when he started to emit worried, distressed pheromones, he stopped that train of thought. Again, they don't show up on accident. 

 

And, if Eren was his soulmate, then the universe or whatever higher power was watching over humans, have assign or some other word people their fucking _soulmate_ to each other only to have one---or both, who knows---only to abuse the other. 

 

So, did that mean a yes? 

 

Levi sighs, sitting down on the end of the bed after heaving the damp towel in the hamper. It was the first bed he's seen in years. 

 

Looking at his clean, bare feet, pink on the edges from the harsh scrubbing he had done to his skin in his shower, he thinks a quiet _'yes'_. 

 

Yeah, what exactly did he have to lose; his virginity? If Levi was honest with himself, he almost wished that they could get right to the mating part of the courtship that was supposed to ensue. 

 

Honestly, when Levi thought about it, he could easily say he hated his life. Resented it, would've ended it long ago if he didn't think about his mother's face. 

 

But maybe Eren could change that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. to George Micheal and Carrie Fisher, both cool people.  
> Any requests are welcome.

**Eren's p.o.v.**

 

Eren went straight to the bathroom he was oh so familiar with from the many trips he took to this very village, which gave him so much nostalgia. 

 

Oh, Levi. Such a pretty name. He's always thought the name was worth someone who was worth being near. 

 

And now he had the chance to get close to someone, his very own Destined Mate. And according to their matching silver tattoos, it was true. They were meant to be. 

 

Eren's heart beat fast at the thought, thinking of what it'd be like to come home to Levi, seeing him full with his pups, smiling up at him, calling him darling, giving him a ki---

 

Alright, he's trying to think this whole mate thing through, not get an erection. 

 

Levi seems incredibly broken and untrusting, and yet he let Eren hold him close and seemed to have accepted the fact that he was Eren's Fated One. 

 

But that could've been just from being saved from the MP and that perv of a Minister. Hero worship, at the most. 

 

Eren hoped it wasn't---he's always been infatuated with the thought of having a Mate, someone to take care of and give his all for. 

 

 _How sweet_ , he thinks sarcastically. Gods, can't his jackass of a brain be fucking quiet for once? Whatever, who actually listens to their brain, anyways? It was all about listening to your heart, what your very _soul_ calls for; at least, that's what his mother had told him. And Eren, as stubborn and hot-headed as he could be, listened to his mother. 

 

He sighed, thinking back to his childhood as he stepped into the hot shower, starting to wash his hair. Oh, how he missed her. His sweet, caring, surprisingly sassy mother. 

 

Fuck, if it meant he had to be boxed in the ears again just to feel her touch, he'd do it. And his ears were pretty sensitive, which reminded him of when she would strike them or his hands. 

 

He wonders how she would've reacted to Levi. Probably glad he found his True Mate, warn him about hurting Levi, saying Omegas, no matter how strong or emotionless their face could be, all needed love and care. Just like him, an Alpha, in the military. Hell, he was fucking _Captain_ of his _own squad_ , the strongest soldier.

 

But then again, he doesn't really know _anything_ about Levi. Nothing at all, basically. He knows the colour of his hair and eyes, his name, dynamic, and that he lived off of the streets and seeked sanctuary in one of the most questionable churches out there yet. He wonders if Levi had been aware of the fact---probably not. Especially if you knew the Minister; he was fucking disgusting. 

 

And to think he wasn't the only one of high power that had taken advantage of his control over people. And that people still flocked to him and others like that douchebag.

 

Eren has lost a lot of hope in humanity, but not all of it. There was still good people in the world, some who needed help; they were who he had fought for before he had met Levi. 

 

Now he had a mate, someone he was supposed to love and care for until he died. And if Levi let him, Eren would do just that. 

 

Even if, despite them being Destined Mates, Levi didn't love him back. 

 

And Eren didn't love Levi completely yet, so he could understand if Levi wanted time to adjust, was wary about doing something about this relationship. If he just wanted to live by himself comfortably, having the mark that'd warn everyone away from him; no one messed with a Destined Mate's partner. 

 

But Eren could feel how his heart almost hurt just thinking of Levi not returning his quickly fast-rocketing feelings. Whether they were attraction for the gorgeous man in the other room or his soul knowing it's other half was near, he wished with all of his might that Levi would want Eren to court him. 

 

 

 

 

 

Eren sat on his bed in his pajama pants, looking over papers he needed to read over and sign, sighing in annoyance every so often. He joined the Survey Corps to help the world reach places humans haven't for so long, not to wash stray ink off of his hands at almost five in the morning.

 

He rubbed his jaw, feeling it loosen from the pressure. He needed to stop harming his jaw and his inner cheeks from biting them and straining his bones; his father did that, and he had scars inside his mouth and arthritis. 

 

He closes his eyes for a moment, only to have them practically fly off his head when he hears a light knock at the door to his room, recognizing the scent as Levi's, using the door separating their rooms. 

 

He calls out a tired sounding 'come in,' looking up to see a rumpled up Levi, hair ruffled, face tired, and fuck if it doesn't make Eren want to cuddle the younger to death. 

 

"Levi," he calls out quietly. Silver orbs look over to him quietly, face showing only tiredness, as if he too was up late thinking something serious over. 

 

Oh goddess, now Eren was getting anxious at what was to be said. He sees a worried look come over Levi's face at the scent of a worried Alpha, head tilting to the side. Eren mutters a soft sorry before trying to calm his nerves, Levi keeping his gaze locked on Eren's.

 

"I've decided that I want you to court me, Eren," he says firmly, Eren's eyes widening. 

 

 

He looks into Levi's eyes with a shocked, but serious face as he asks, "Are you sure? I don't want to force you to do anything, just because we're Fated Mates."

 

Levi blushes lightly at the last words, hand grabbing his wrist, fingers grazing his tattoo. Somehow, Eren feels the touch on his own tattoo covered hand. 

 

"Yes, I am sure. You've been nothing but kind to me, and I haven't had someone be as close as sweet to you since my mother had died," he says, voice equally as soft. 

 

Eren's eyes glaze over, wishing he could get up and pull Levi into a embrace, but not wanting to rush Levi. The shorter notices the look before he takes a slow step forward, raising his arms high. 

 

Fuck, he was adorable. 

 

Eren got up slowly, trying not to scare Levi, blushing bright pink from Levi's intense grey gaze on his own. He bent down, wrapping his arms around Levi's middle, feeling small, cold arms wrap around his neck. Feeling fingers graze lightly at his hair and ears, making him shudder softly, head dropping to the side of Levi's. 

 

"Don't ever be afraid of telling me no. I won't force you to do anything, ever," Eren says. He feels Levi shudder, bringing a hand to rub Levi's back, wondering what was running through Levi's head right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isayama had said once that a way to comfort Eren was to stroke his ears and hands, and I thought that was too sweet to not make a head-cannon out of it, same with making him a hot, German badass sex god with absolutely gorgeous eyes and---  
> Yeah, I've had a crush on Eren since I first read aot when I was eleven...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, my darling Beta, who is already helping me so much!

Levi was equally embarrassed and happy at how forward he became, quite literally, overnight.

 

Well, technically, it wasn't _really_ night anymore---it was early morning. 

 

He laid in bed---his assigned bedroom's king sized bed, the fabric of the sheets and pillow cases smelling of moth balls and linen. Eren had held him in that lovely embrace for a while, before he stopped rubbing his back---the touch immediately missed---saying it was quite late and that he should go to bed, because he planned to take him home as soon as he could.

 

He wanted to take him home.

 

Levi squealed softly, rolling around in the sheets, before he stopped, breath heavy. He was trying to sleep, not keep Eren awake in the bedroom beside his from his fanboying.

 

Although, it was hard to take in. A man he had admired for a long time---since he was a child---known for his amazing strength unheard of, helping people gain more freedom from the monsters that had stolen it so long ago, taking the fright people had been instilled since birth for years on end, and giving them hope. 

 

And that man was his _Destined Mate_. Oh Goddess, how his heart hasn't beat out of his chest yet, he doesn't know. 

 

He sighs, trying to keep his quivering eyelids closed, the image of Eren smiling down at him showing in his mind's eye. Fuck, the man was gorgeous. 

 

He really needed to go to sleep, though. Eren wanted to take him home, and damnit Levi would be taken home if it were the last thing he would do; so long as it were for Eren. 

 

 

 

 

 

Levi wakes up to the sun peaking through the gap between the cloth covering the window near his bed. He groans, nuzzling into the pillow beneath his head, adjusting the sheets around him. 

 

He hears, faintly, Eren in the other room. He can still smell him, on his skin, his shirt, his hair. It's intoxicating, making Levi think he had to get a move on before he popped a boner.

 

He moans lowly in sadness, the bed feeling more comfortable half asleep then when he was completely conscious. The sheet pools around his waist, hands rubbing at his eyes, before he gets up, walking to the bathroom immediately.

 

He washes his up, going back into the bedroom when he decides he doesn't resemble the homeless person he was only two days before---one day, actually. 

 

He looks in the drawers, seeing the same clothes as before, taking a minute to examine the clothes.

 

_'What the fuck?'_

 

He quickly checks all of the other drawers, seeing similarities in them all---

 

The smallest of the clothes, not meant for children, but for _Omegas_ , were _extremely_ feminine. Frills, lace, and pastel colours popped out at him. While Levi thought that they were cute, sure, but _what the fuck?_

 

He's never worn anything like this. His mother only had two shirts for him his whole life before he had died, Levi then wearing whatever clothing Farlan, Isabel and he could snatch, which now that he thinks about it, could've been made for Betas and Alphas specifically. 

 

He remembers how feminine his mother was. How he had kept his black hair long, reaching his hips. How he wore that white, lace dress. How he had painted his lips and outer eyes in dark red and black, making the male Omega more alluring, despite being homeless and having a child hide in the hidden room in the closet whenever his mother had a man come into their room. 

 

Was that...supposed to be normal attire for an Omega? Was that why people had looked at him with funny expressions---because he wore clothing not meant for his dynamic?

 

Eren hadn't said anything about his attire, not exactly. He had meant that they were dirty, right? Not that he thought that Levi had been forced to wear a shirt meant for Betas and Alphas, _right?_

 

Well, even if he did, and that's how the world around him worked, expected of him, Levi wouldn't be suprised if that was what Eren meant. He's probably seen other Omegas dress in clothes similar to the ones in the drawers, guessing Levi was internally screaming at the monstrosity that was the other dynamic's formal wear. 

 

Levi sighed through his nose, thin sculpted eyebrows furrowing at the annoyance that was his life. 

 

He goes through the clothes, deciding that he wouldn't look good in duckling yellow---at least, the tone that was common in the drawers. Shit, it was that or an utterly disgusting shade of pink that made Levi want to barf. 

 

He mutters a 'fuck it all' and pulls on a white button up, throwing on brown pants, having to roll the bottoms up several times---as well as the waist, twice over---and some socks four sizes too big,   not daring to put on the monstrous coloured ones people expected Omegas to wear. 

 

He looked inside the closet near the door leading to the hallway, seeing several pairs of brown boots similar to the ones that miner's wore. He puts the ones on closest his size (two sizes too big), then gets up, walking over to the door that separates him from Eren.

 

He, slightly hesitantly, brings his hand up, making a light fist, about to knock when Eren himself knocks on the door on the other side. Levi jumps at the sudden sound before unlocking the door, turning the knob to reveal Captain Eren in a uniform similar to the one he wore yesterday, save for the jacket. 

 

Eren smiles down at him, expression soft and sweet. 

 

Fuck his heart. Just, just fuck it and it's beats made just for Eren, all of that blood coursing through his veins just for Eren. 

 

"I see you're all ready to go, huh? Marco got Shi ready for us, so if you're all packed up," he says, leaving the sentence off. 

 

Levi blushes out of embarrassment, grabbing the pouch full of half-smashed bread, apple slices and mint leaves, nodding at Eren. 

 

"Ready," he says lamely, wincing internally at how awkward he is, thinking he should just kill himself now. 

 

Eren laughs silently, before raising a hand---the one with his silver Soul Mate tattoo---palm upwards. "Would you like to hold my hand? You don't have to wish to," he inquires, head tilted, making his long, dark brown hair fall in his face slightly.

 

Cute. 

 

Levi looks over Eren, into his eyes, then back to the hand being offered. "Okay," he half-whispers, raising his own hand, paler and smaller, more dainty but with hidden strength, into the Alphas. The sister mark seems to sing in euphoria, making him feel exuberant like never before, the silver having the same teal-gold as it showcased the day before mysteriously. 

 

He looks up to see Eren looking at their joined hands, seeming to see something similar to Levi, before he smiles again, turning to the door. 

 

"Let's go home, Levi."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've seen MYM's fancomics, you'll know how I picture Eren and Levi in this (Eren's taller in this than he is in those doujins, though).  
> You can check them out and follow them on Twitter @askrings, which I highly recommend---I personally love their art, and I love seeing more and more of it come out.

Levi could now understand why Isabel had not spoken highly of horses when they all lived together and she and Farlan were still alive. 

 

Riding from the small village all the way to Wall Maria, where the barracks which held the HQ for the Survey Corps was, was a hard and long trip. Eren had stopped many times, whether for bathroom breaks or to look at a food stall to get Levi something---hungry or not---or to just stretch their legs out, which Levi appreciated. Riding horses for a certain period of time made him feel more sore than he has in a while. His two best friends and he hadn't been on 'runs' in a while before they died, and with them gone...

 

No, things were better now. His future was too bright to think of such horrid thoughts like... ending his young life. Levi wasn't old in the very least; hasn't even lived to up to a quarter of his life. And while Omega's tended to not live for a long life span when not in some excessive form of protection only given when in a shelter---which only made you more of a target, Levi thought---so if Eren hadn't picked Levi up when he had, Levi would have only lived, maybe, for ten more years; being homeless and such.

 

Omegas tended to live only up to the age of forty---fifty, if they were lucky. Mates of military soldiers have the same ratio; female only relationships had the higher average of living longer than other types of couples. 

 

It was after dusk when Eren and Levi arrived at the barracks, the smell of sweaty Betas and Alphas overpowering like the other smells of vegetables and leather. It wasn't pleasant, making Levi wish he had a mask covered in Eren's glorious scent. Eren kept the horse walking until they reached another stable, this one more far back into the area than the first one when they arrived, only a handful of people still out. Everyone turned at the new smell of an Omega---an unmated, male Omega at that---but quickly turned back when they met Eren's gaze, the gold overpowering the teal in what seemed to be a protective stance while on Shi. 

 

Levi was glad that he did; he's never felt comfortable in the slightest with how people would look at him, sexually attracted to him or not. His scent was almost too much for a person to be immune to, and it gave them ideas to try and seduce him, which often landed them with harsh kick to the groin or an uppercut, maybe if he felt violated enough a few scratches at their eyes. Living in the streets meant it was harder for him to cut his nails, having to steal files many times after Isabel would lose them. 

 

Eren finally found the slot where Shi inhabited when they were here, petting her gently with such a fond expression that Levi almost feel off of her when he turned that look on him. 

 

"Come now, it's quite dark, and if I'm tired, than I know you sure as hell are," he says, lifting his long, strong arms to help Levi off of Shi. 

 

"That may be because you're old," he answers teasingly, Eren almost looking lost for words before he laughs, eyes sparkling in the night, the only light coming from the moon above. 

 

"Aren't you the funny one," he mutters, shaking his head as he grasps tightly at Levi. Levi almost puts his head on Eren's shoulder, just wanting to stay there for an uncountable amount of time before he remembers that this is supposed to be a courtship, not a brothel... although he's sure no one in brothels are overly cuddly, unless it's the workers with one another. His mother loved to cuddle with him, but he's not sure if it was a mother and child thing or an Omegan thing. 

 

Eren doesn't let him go, though, instead turning his head to look down at Levi. "If it's alright with you, may I carry you? I know you're tired, but my instincts know that a lot of the unmated Alphas and Betas will want to see you, and my instincts aren't liking it," he explains, a grimace forming on his jarringly beautiful face. Levi feels his eyes widen for a moment before he regains control over himself, nodding his consent with a quiet 'yes,' resting his on Eren's shoulder, his grey-blue eyes closing languidly. 

 

Eren's steps jostle him slightly, though it reminds him that he shouldn't fall asleep in Eren's arms, instead he tries to cuddle as much into Eren's figure with out being obvious, though he feels his efforts are all for naught. He just tries to regulate his breathing, being so close to Eren's scent gland on his neck---the most pungent of them all---and not being able to taste it, or bite it, making his Inner Omega go mad. He wonders if Eren would let him Mark him, or if he's one of the too many Alphas that would not agree to that, but would have no problem whatsoever Marking him. 

 

Levi tried not to think about that much, afraid he would start giving out angst-riddled pheromones. 

 

Eren's steps don't falter until one certain man's scent is near, Alpha from Levi's able to detect. While Omegan senses were incredibly enhanced, overpowering any Betas in an insurmountable amount, an Alphas was heightened even more so than an Omegas. Omegas only had as heightened survival instincts. 

 

Levi didn't want to turn away from Eren's scent, not wanting to be in the presence of anyone but Eren, going so far as to wrap his legs around Eren's waist, wishing he did so earlier to make walking easier for Eren. He says so to the man, Eren returning the sentiment with a soft croon right in his ear, making the younger shiver. 

 

"Ah, Eren, who is this?" A deep voice asks, his voice not loud but still somehow booming with the demand to be heard, something akin to Levi and Eren's own. 

 

Eren seems to only just barely be able to hold in a growl, his face tightening. "This is my Soul Mate," is all he answers, arms tightening around Levi, keeping his space. 

 

The man sounds like he is chuckling. "And when did this happen?" He asks, voice tethering towards condescending. Eren's arms seem to shake a little, hostile vibes coming off of him. Levi just wishes to get him and his Alpha _away_ , far far away. 

 

"While I was away. And I have gotten all of the reports written and signed, which I'll send someone tomorrow to give to you. I need a few days to rest and spend time with my Mate," he says, voice now deadly calm. The man stays quiet before Levi hears his footsteps go away, saying a "Goodbye, Eren and Mate," Eren almost shaking. 

 

"Damned son of a bitch," Eren whispers harshly, practically running to his room. Levi tightens his own grip around Eren, head placed where Eren's shoulder met his neck---his scent gland, but trying not to get high off of the scent of _Mate_. 

 

"Who was he?" Levi asks cautiously, though he wants to know desperately if he was going to be a hindrance to Eren and him. 

 

"That was Commander Erwin. He's done more harm to me and my team than good with his insane plans, though if it weren't for him and those god forsaken plans, humanity wouldn't be as prosperous as it is now," Eren grumbles. 

 

Levi is stuck on _'done more harm to me and my team than good,'_ wanting to know what _exactly_ he had done so he could tear him apart himself. No one hurt those Levi cared about and got away with it. 

 

Eren's hand rubs his back soothingly like he did the night before. "It's alright, I'm sorry to have made you feel bad; it wasn't my intention. I just want you to know not to trust him. The two Betas we met yesterday, Armin and Marco? Those two are the only people you can trust, and one other person here, whom we'll see soon enough, if they hear the news," he says, quietly so only Levi may hear his words. 

 

"Whose that? And what news?" Levi questions just as quietly. 

 

"Squad Leader Hanji Zoe. They're Beta, and have been my closest friend in the military that I haven't known since childhood. And the news is you; my Soul Mate. And that no else is to be near you, because if they are, then they'll take you from me, and I know the type of shit these pigs would love to do with you," his voice rumbles, making Levi shiver, not only in fear of what he said about the men, but in arousal. 

 

Which scares Levi as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've finally gained the ability to write more in my chapters! *pats self on the back*  
> I would really, /really/ like a Beta, so if anyone is willing...  
> Either way, hope the next four years doesn't fuck everyone up, because I know me being of mixed race and trans male/pansexual is going to fuck me over, with or without our new Presidents help *shivers*


	9. Chapter 9

Eren's personal room is far from the horse stables, making Levi feel bad for having him carry the Omega. He can barely keep his own eyes open, blinking heavily and almost non-stop, wishing that there could be more time in the day for the next four days so he could spend them with Eren. 

 

The sweet dear hasn't stopped rubbing his back gently, or crooning in his ear, the touch and noise so soft and gentle that it makes Levi feel warm from the inside out, nerve endings feeling all tingly and weird in a nice way... if that makes any sense. 

 

Eren stops suddenly, though Levi is much too tired to turn and see why, guessing it's because they've arrived at Eren's room, if the noise of a key unlocking a door and the wood creaking is any prompt. After he hears the door closing and being locked from the inside securely, he lifts his head, his weight feeling like a ton instead of his less than one-hundred and twenty pound body, which should definitely get more nutrients and weight added to it. 

 

Eren is already looking at him, smiling awkwardly when getting caught, though Levi finds it oddly cute, despite the older man being an Alpha in the military. He can't help the coo that slips out, being too tired to give a shit. Not that he really does when he's fully awake, though he tends to feel like a typical Omega around the other. 

 

Eren blushes lightly at the noise, a croon sounding from low in his throat, his nose and mouth nuzzling the crown of Levi's head, Levi absolutely basking in the attention. It's been so long since he's honestly cuddled with someone, and while he regrets never doing so with Farlan and Isabel, he takes whatever he can from Eren now. 

 

A way to bond with an Omega, in a platonic form or not, is to just cuddle with one. Their bodies were made for nurturing and fertility, one of the Wall Godesses being an Omega herself (Maria), and doing so will help make the said Omega trust the one they're with. While it's extremely hard for what scientists in the human population to figure out the biology of all dynamics and sexes in between, it's more instinct than anything else that makes anybody find it hard to resist an Omega wishing to cuddle and bond with them. 

 

And so when Eren asks if Levi would wish to change into one of his own sleeping shirts privately, Levi finds himself saying no immediately. He's been with the man constantly for days now, and Levi could very easily say he was an amazing judge of character, and the man before him seems honestly shocked that Levi is quite forward and bold in doing something like change their clothing in front of their Mate---both of which are still unmated despite the bonds that they've created, and the circumstances that they are together---makes Levi crack a boyish smile, making his already young face look like he was barely over the age of sixteen. 

 

"It's alright, Eren. I trust you," he says softly, looking down to where he was grasping the hem of the jacket he was wearing, the tan clothing one of Eren's military uniforms, though he had to roll up the sleeves. He looked up at the sound of a gulp, Eren looking embarrassed and... in awe?

 

"Ah, well, if that's what you wish to do. Here's, uh, one of my shirts. We'll have to stop by a store sometime soon to get you your own clothes, but we can go whenever you wish to," he says awkwardly, making Levi smile more, dimples showing and eyes crinkling. 

 

"We can go whenever it's easier for you; I don't wish to burden you, Eren. Just because we're Fated Mates doesn't mean we have to do everything in just one of our own ways---we compromise," he says, starting to unbutton the jacket. Eren nods, turning to look through his large drawers to pull out, his probably smallest, pair of boxer briefs. 

 

"This is all I have. Even if you're comfortable changing in front of me, I'd still wish to let you have your privacy." He says, facing the wall opposite Levi, holding out the underwear behind him. 

 

"Is that the only reason, _Captain_?" Levi asks, not being able to keep that thought as such. 

 

Eren seems to freeze up, making Levi start to wish he hadn't responded that way, when suddenly his shoulders starts shaking, his head shaking side to side, small bouts of laughter sounding from him. It's a beautiful sound, and Levi wishes to see Eren's face as he laughs at Levi's forwardness. 

 

"You confuse me, little one. One minutes your shy and cuddly, the other your sassy and forward. I'm going to have to wear a neck brace from this whiplash, and I doubt I'd be able to pull off that look," he says, laughter in his voice as he tries to calm himself. 

 

Levi feels a warm blush form on his face, going to his ears and down his neck, though it's not from putting on Eren's underwear; but no, now that he's thinking about that, now that's all he can think about. 

 

_'Fucking fuckity fuck fuck, Eren's hot.'_

 

He mutters a quiet 'You can look, now,' seeing Eren do a not-so-discreet once over, his eyes never just sliding over one body part to the other. No, he takes his time looking over him, as if he wants to commit the memory of Levi in his brain while he can, as if he never knows when they might part for some horrid reason, and when Levi thinks about it, he understands. 

 

Eren is the Captain of his elite squad in the military's most dangerous branch, the Strongest Soldier, known for his kindness and outspoken personality that clashed on more times than once with those of more power than himself. And not for some Alphan show of strength, but because he knew what the difference was between right and wrong, and he wanted people to be treated fairly, no matter their dynamic or class. 

 

And he also knew that had it been anyone else looking at him so, he'd end up stabbing the person before it was too late---for him or someone else didn't matter, so long as he had rid the world of another scum of the earth. No, Eren was special because _he_ was special. He cared for others, he wanted everyone to have equal rights, to also rid the world of the scum of the earth, so that those who are in need of help no longer need it; because there is nothing to be helped with. 

 

He was _Mate_ , his _Fated One_. The one that was written in the stars for him, that the Wall Goddesses had made for him, and Levi for Eren. They were meant for the other, and if they hadn't bonded over the short period of time they've been together that already felt like they've known each other for years, then Levi would assure the both of them that they would do so. 

 

Not to say that he was going to let Eren Mate him. No, bond marking was okay with Levi; in fact, if Eren didn't offer to by the next night, Levi would do so. 

 

But maybe, in the next four days, he'll change his mind about Mating Eren. And as he looks into those big, teal-gold eyes, sees him turn around as the Alpha changes into sleeping bottoms, blows out the candle he had lit, and set up the bed for the both of them after making sure the room was securely locked, Levi feels as though he might've already made the choice long ago. 

 

Though, it wouldn't hurt to sleep on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squeals while rolling*


	10. Chapter 10

Levi awoke to an empty bed, though it wasn't cold. He laid in the comfort of the white comforter and pillows, the bed feeling like Heaven itself... other than Eren, of course. 

 

And of course, his basically first thought of the day was about Eren. He was such an Omega.

 

He slowly open his eyes, wishing he could just fall asleep, but now that his thoughts are coherent, and his eyes are open, he knows that sleep will only happen once again when the sun is far from rising once again. He shifts a little, his bangs falling in front of his eyes, tickling his nose. 

 

He yawns and stretches, wondering where Eren had run off to as he rubs at his face when he hears a soft laughter sounding in the otherwise quiet room.

 

"You're too cute, I hope you realize that. Hanji's going to love you; maybe a little too much, I may have to fight them," Eren says, walking from wherever he was before to sit at the edge of the bed, fingers carding through Levi's hair. 

 

He almost falls back asleep at the touch, moving his head to feel more of Eren's hand. "That sounds hot, you fighting for me," he jokes, voice cracking a little from not using it---not that he's a  particularly talkative person. 

 

Eren gets that shocked look on his face again before he laughs, shaking his head, eyes looking so fond it almost makes Levi not want to look at Eren in the eyes. "Well, I don't want to waste my time with fighting---though I will, if I have to, there should be no doubts about that---but I would like to spend more time with you before I have to work again," he says, fingers stopping in their trek, though staying in the soft, black locks. 

 

Levi makes himself sit up, yawning again with a stretch. "What will I do when you're... doing your military stuff?" Levi asks carefully, not wanting to upset Eren for some reason. 

 

Eren looks if he hadn't thought that through yet, eyebrows furrowing. He sighs before saying, "The only things I can think of is placing you in the _'Omega Daycare'_ , or having Hanji watch you. There's no way I'm leaving you alone with all of these hormone-crazed Betas and Alphas. It's not that I don't trust you or anything, but I'd like to not take any chances; I'd hate myself if anything happened to you," he says, looking at his free hand, it forming a fist. Levi understands where he's coming from, but his independent streak can't help but flare, even if he agrees with Eren. 

 

"I don't mean to be a nag, but I'll have to meet Hanji before I place my trust in them; no offense," he says, wanting to grab Eren's hand, though he just continues where he left off when Eren just nods. "And what is the Omega Daycare?" He asks, emphasizing his annoyance with the name. 

 

Eren rolls his eyes, as if he was so utterly done with people and their habits. "That shit hole is supposed to be exactly what their name entails: a daycare for any military soldier's Omega mates. They make them entirely helpless sounding, and those Omegas have no chance of being able to leave their Mate once they've Mated---especially since the Alphas are in the military."

 

Levi feels... something close to abhorrence towards people as a whole, as well. Alphas were disgusting, and if he hadn't met Eren, he would wish that they weren't ever made in the first place. But, he thinks that Eren would still be as attractive---personality and physically-wise---as he is now as a Beta. 

 

Okay, straying from the topic at hand, he looks back up to see Eren looking at him with that look of utter adoration that makes Levi wonder what the ever-flying-fuck he did in his past live to make this person look at him like that. 

 

"Yeah, no way am I letting you get brainwashed like those Omegas. I feel so much hatred towards their mates, but I can't help but to wish that they were more strong-willed. I don't think I'd be able to do that to you; it seems impossible to even think that would be a possibility," Eren scoffs at the idea, Levi feeling pride that he made Eren realize that he was no plaything to control. 

 

"If you did I'd drop kick you," Levi warned, running a hand through his hair. He would need to cut it soon, and shave the bottom half---it was starting to grow out. 

 

Eren seemed to realize the same thing, looking at where his hand was. "Would you like to go buy your clothes and get your hair done today, so that we have three more days to relax? I like to get all of my things done before I do anything remotely serene, but if you want to wait then that's okay, too," he says, face scrunching up in utter awkwardness again, his free hand running through his own brown hair. 

 

Levi almost makes to tease him, but he decides not to. "Yeah, if that's alright with you. Maybe we could meet this Hanji, too?" He asks, head tilting to the side. 

 

Eren snorts, his head shaking slowly. "Trust me, their going to hunt us down. I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to get in here," he says lightly, starting to get up. 

 

Levi doesn't he realize he's growling until Eren gives him a surprised look. He feels his face blush all the way to his ears and neck, skin hot. 

 

"Ah, I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me," Levi mutters, hands covering his face. 

 

He feels the bed dip again, Eren's hands grabbing his to hold close to his bare, tan-skinned chest. "It's quite alright," he smiles, "It's probably just your instincts reacting to the thought of someone getting in between of what's our 'courting' phase. Actually, it kind of reassured me that this is something you truly want."

 

Levi blushes for a whole new reason. "Have I made you feel like I don't want you?" He asks, feeling horrified at the thought. 

 

Eren merely says a quiet 'no' that sounds as if the thought is crazy---which probably is, Levi hadn't exactly been backing away from Eren, what with how cuddly he's been.

 

"No, of course not. I'm just a little insecure, since this is all new to me, as well. I've never been in a romantic relationship before," he admits, Levi feeling pride and happiness at the thought of being Eren's first as well as Eren being Levi's in anything romantic. 

 

"I've... never been in a relationship, either," he says quietly, looking down at the white comforter beneath them. 

 

Levi feels a quick peck on his forehead, Eren's face having a small but bright pink on his cheekbones. "I'm happy, for some selfish reason. Now, c'mon, let's get ready; it's going to be a long day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I do Hanji's character some justice---I feel like I'm not the best at writing their character. I seem to make everyone ooc as fuck, unfortunately...  
> I need a Beta... *looks at screen sadly*  
> Anyways, hopefully this filler is at least worth someone's three minutes to read.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously stay up until like, six in the morning thinking of what I want in this and The Exotic Courtesan, those two are my favorite fics to write right now.  
> Hopefully you'll enjoy this. This is mostly fluff, future smut, angst and then repeat.

Despite being incredibly tired, the bed and linens soft and Eren making him feel safe and happier than he's felt for a long time, since Farlan and Isabel, Levi couldn't sleep. His mind was as dead tired as his muscles from riding a horse for days, though even on peaceful nights such as this---probably, most likely, the most peaceful night he's ever had, since before meeting Eren---his mind could never get a hint about shutting up.

 

Honestly, he should be a writer or something, with how much his mind is buzzing with all sorts of things. He prides himself on his vary extravagant, though thorough, ideas on how to survive, and on being smart and strong. His mother had said, even at a young age, that he was a smart boy and one of a kind. And while that may have been just a mother boosting their child's confidence, or his mother's biased opinion, he believed what his mother had said. 

 

Eren seemed to think he was worth something. His heart warmed at the thought that Eren had fond feelings for him.

 

Which didn't help his situation, at all. Fuck, he was trying to calm himself to the point that sleep was in his grasp, not to make himself act like some sort of romance novel heroine. 

 

He sighed, one hand resting on his chest, the other on his belly. He's been touching at it for the last few days, since he told Eren that one night that he wished for the two of them to be involved. He always started to blush in embarrassment when he thought about it. ' _More like overthink it._ '

 

Shut up, brain. Or psyche, whatever. Didn't matter, just shut up. 

 

Whatever. He's never been known to be ' _normal_ ', mannerisms and all. He wonders if Eren has noticed his odd behavior, though he thinks that Eren hasn't really known him long enough or well enough to see that this was sort of weird. Not that it was a _bad_ thing to do,...

 

Or was it? 

 

Fuck, please don't start with the overthinking. Hopefully Eren didn't do this, otherwise Levi doubts that their relationship will move any forward. 

 

God damnit, all he wants is to sleep and be courted by the god of an Alpha next to him, one of his lean arms wrapped around his middle, basically pinning his arm to his stomach. It was nice, though, having someone cuddle him as he laid in bed, he thought as Eren nuzzled into his hair. When was the last time someone cuddled him?

 

Isabel and Farlan, if not then his mother. All three had said that he was apparently 'irresistible'. Isabel and Farlan more for the sake of being close to the one they considered their brother, and for their basic anatomy; even Betas had a natural instinct to care for Omegas, though it wasn't as strong as an Alphas or a fellow Omega. 

 

His mother probably just did it because he _was_ his son. Levi had loved it, though, even if he was scared back then to hug him too tight, lest he break his mother's fragile bones, malnourished body all-too similar to his own small, skinny body. Levi had some muscle, sure, but he knew he wasn't exactly considered _healthy_. Maybe Eren could feed him food to change that, he doesn't want any future kids of theirs to end up sick or something. 

 

Fuck, there goes his thoughts. Seriously, he might as well just get into his heat and let Eren Bond Mark him and get this whole thing over with. All of this pussyfooting and trying to tread these waters lightly was starting to piss him off. He's heard of people being Bonded the day they met their Mate, and it being both of their consensual choice. 

 

Though rare, Levi had hope that that could happen. Because it meant that those people knew _instantly_ that they were supposed to be together. Whether the 'Wall Gods' or the universe embodied into some sort of being or God them self, Fated Mates were real, if rare as well, and Levi felt that he knew instantly that Eren was supposed to be _his_ the moment he walked down those stairs in that church and smelt his scent in the air; the silver marks on their arms said it all.

 

Heady and intoxicating. Fuck, being in Eren's room was like being in Heaven, especially with the brunettes arms wrapped around him, Eren pressing his lips against his hair every few minutes, as if even asleep he wanted to spoil Levi with affection. Levi melted into the sheets and body surrounding him, feeling his eyes close. 

 

This is, unconsciously, what he's been wishing for all of his life. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Big Bro, what are you doing?" Isabel asks, wrapping her tan arms around the Omega's narrow shoulders. Everything about the ravenette was narrow and sharp and dark, she noticed early on.

 

Levi just hummed, not stopping his cleaning and sharpening of his knife. His mother had given it to him before he had died, something Levi still didn't know the exact cause of, though he had many suspicions and evidence as to what may have happened. 

 

Isabel and Levi stayed in the comfortable silence, the Beta girl thoughtlessly nuzzling the back of his neck like pups would do with their family. 

 

"Lee-vi, we're running out of some... necessities, if you know what I mean..." Isabel starts, always feeling awkward with this type of conversation.

 

"Pads, you mean? Or pills?" Levi asked, knowing that they were both more inclined to get birth control than pads, as annoying as wearing them during his heat and her menstrual cycle was. 

 

"Pills, obviously."

 

"You must know that that's dangerous to do, right, Izzy?" He asks, stopping his work to turn around, looking into big emerald eyes, sparkling like nothing he's seen before. 

 

"I know, but you know how I feel," she said, a whine half-way coming through the statement. Levi knew how she felt about having children, and a Mate. He, in a sense, felt the same, which was why every time they ran out of pills or pads they asked Farlan to get some more, what with him being a Beta male and not needing anything for ruts or heats or anything of the like. 

 

Isabel and Levi had the similar values of not wanting to have a Mate or babies, though Levi had a inkling that Isabel did like Farlan though, that he may be an exception. Though they both agreed that if some fairytale Prince Charming (or Princess, Levi wasn't quite sure Isabel was the straightest Beta out there) ever came to court either of them, then they'd change their minds.

 

Though, it was more of an inside joke than an instinctual agreement. Because Levi's views of Mates and Alphas were stilted at best, and Isabel just had a downright _hate_ for Alphas; not that he could blame her, what with a pack killing her parents and another trying to rape her when they first met.

 

Needless to say, Levi and Farlan killed those bastards, the three have been inseparable since, and Isabel and Levi have long since scoffed at the idea of being some sort of waddling, pregnant and barefoot housewife. 

 

"Yeah, I do," Levi answers truthfully. "Still though, I've heard that taking so many of those pills have other side affects other than infertility."

 

Isabel's face shows both caution and annoyance, as if scared that something might happen to her and done with the conversation, most likely not expecting Levi to start this at all, what with how easygoing and calm he could be. "I don't care. Not like we'll live to see our wrinkled balls and vaginas," she answers, now pouting. 

 

Levi rolls his eyes, trying not to shudder at the thought of elderly genitals. "Whatever. Excuse me for caring," he shoots back, going back to sharpening then cleaning his knife, rinse and repeat, more of a comforting process than a precaution. 

 

Its quiet for a few minutes before Levi hears a sigh, feeling the younger's arms wrap around his slight frame, kissing his undercut. 

 

"I'm sorry, Big Bro. I know you mean well," she says softly, Levi feeling her long brown eyelashes on his skin, almost making him shudder. 

 

"It's okay, Izzy. I know your values," is all he answers. He knows how annoying it is to hear ' _I just want to make sure you know what you're doing_ ,' or ' _Maybe you should wait a while before making a big decision like that, you may change you're mind when you're older._ '

 

Yeah, fuck that. Everyone in this home knew the other loved the other two unconditionally. That they all respected the other's desicions, even if it was their end. 

 

Farlan was sent later to get pills. Just pills.

 

Isabel and Levi sat together in silence, just holding each other, only needing the other's presence to know that everything was, at the very least, okay. They'd all die for okay.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, Beta! *blows kisses*

Levi woke up to a light breeze drafting through the room, a warm light making his eyes want to open to bask in the nice-ness of the situation, his mind immediately going to Eren.

 

God, did this room smell nice or what? It smelled just like that wonderful scent that Levi practically smoked when Eren carried him, Levi's face right up against Eren's scent gland on his neck. To be honest, he's surprised that he hasn't started his heat yet; he's heard of those who've met their Mates tend to get their heat early, making some pairs Bond earlier than some would wish to.

 

Levi wouldn't mind being Bonded right now, even if Eren didn't let him sink his own set of teeth into that tan, lovely skin. It felt so nice on his own, last night, and the days before. Levi feels like he could go on about how beautiful and charming and sweet Eren is for days on end and not get sick of it, which makes him kind of sick.

 

Because what kind of fucking idiot just about falls in love with someone only days after meeting them? Sure, they've got the Fated Mates marks on their arms, silver and each showing a light tint of the other's eye colour, but that doesn't mean Levi and Eren should just jump right in and get Bonded and have multiple pups. 

 

And, yes, while that does sound nice, Levi needed to keep it in his pants.

 

He hears footsteps before he feels a hand push back the bangs falling over his forehead, eyes opening gently to see a smiling Eren hovering slightly over him, holding a small pot of flowers in his other hand. "Good morning, Levi. Did you sleep well?" He asks, sitting on the side of the bed previously unoccupied, placing his hand now on Levi's, close to his sharp hip. 

 

Levi blinks away the tiredness still residing in his eyes, rubbing at them as he yawns, stretching his body before humming, nodding and placing his head back on the fluffy pillow beneath him. The bed made him feel like royalty, compared to all of the other places he's slept. 

 

Eren's smile some how becomes more gentle, rubbing his thumb against the top of Levi's hand, grazing at his knuckles. "That's good, I don't wish for you to be restless or unhealthy. Speaking of which, you should really eat something, get some more meat on your bones. Carrying you last night was a bit too easy for me," Eren says, worry and care evident in his tone. 

 

Nonetheless, Levi's inner Omega whines softly at his words, sad that he may be unworthy of the Alpha before him. He doesn't want to displease this man who has treated him better than most have in his life, previously only able to count on one hand how many people had actually cared and loved him and had fingers to spare. But since going to that church, he had met that nice woman, Ilse, and Eren. And he couldn't be more grateful.

 

So he nods, looking sad at being unworthy, blushing from embarrassment at his size. Where he's from, he's kind of muscular for an Omega. Sometimes being bigger than some Betas. 

 

Eren coos to him, setting the flower pot down on the bedside table to caress his cheek. "I'm sorry if I offended you, I'm just worried that you might be sick. If you don't mind, if your not tired, I'd like to take you to see the Beta I was telling you about before, Hanji? They're a doctor/scientist, so they'll be able to see if you're alright or not. I just want the best for you."

 

Levi feels a pout on his face, nodding nontheless, seeing a relieved smile pop onto Eren's face. Gosh, could he honestly be any sweeter?

 

"Oh, then if you want, we could go ahead and go shopping for your clothes? I'll get you as much as you want, then we could get food. I'd like to get it done and over with so that we have a few days to ourselves to get to know each other before I have to go to work again. And before I forget, I ordered these flowers for you when we were at the hotel on the day we first met. I hope you like them, they're called 'iris'."

 

Well, Levi was fucked. 

 

 

 

 

 

Levi was to take a shower in Eren's joint bathroom, deciding against the bath since he wasn't sure how much time he had and he didn't want to bathe in his own filth, at the moment... Or any moment, now that he thought about it. 

 

The soaps and lotions in Eren's bathroom had some of Eren's scent ingrained in it, though it didn't make up a majority in it, somehow both making Levi happy that Eren just smelt _that_ good on his own and sad that he couldn't be bathed in the wondrous scent, hopefully keeping other people away from him. 

 

So, he hurried to clean himself as quick as he could, though still being thorough (couldn't be too cautious, never knew what lay ahead), silently thanking his mother for having his hairless body---he'd hate to have shaved when being homeless, only having to deal with trimming the top of his head and his small bit of pubic hair. 

 

When he was out of the warm shower, he patted himself dry, using the lotion Eren left out for him. He inhaled every patch of skin he could reach when he lathered the substance on himself, hoping that he wouldn't get hard or find himself on his Heat; while being on his birth control and heat suppressents only let them come on for one week every three months, he knew that know that he was with Eren, he should probably get off of them. 

 

When he first started to take them, he only had a slight idea as to what they would do to his body. Not having his mother around, and at the tender age of eleven, he was an early bloomer and had no idea what he was doing. Luckily the person who used to run the brothel his mother and he lived in took him in for a few years, though they didn't really let him know the side affects of suppressants. 

 

Taking them for long periods not only could end up making Omegas and female Betas  infertile, but could cause liver and heart problems, in some cases making them have heart attacks and seizures. It was horrific, at times, hearing people have these things happen because they were scared of what could happen to them otherwise, but before Levi didn't really have a choice.

 

Luckily, he hasn't been on those pills for a very long time. While sometimes that didn't matter, Levi had too much hope for his future now to think that he'd end up dying and leaving his Fated Mate. 

 

Walking out of the bathroom and seeing some of Eren's---probably the smallest size he had---clothes laid out for him and the door closed to the adjoined working space and kitchen, Levi hopes that he and Eren can have a long, happy life together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris flowers are not only the national symbol for France, but they also mean royalty, wisdom, hope and valor---courage.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Ryuu and readers.

Levi wasn't ecstatic about going back on Shi to ride about town, but he supposed that compared to how his life was before and how much worse it could be, he should shut up whatever complaints he was bitching about internally. 

 

Eren didn't seem to have the same train of thought as him, squeezing softly with the one arm wrapped around Levi's waist from behind, softly saying, "I'm sorry, you still must be sore. I'll try and keep our travels as quick as possible, alright, love?" 

 

Levi nods quickly, feeling almost numb from how happy he felt being called 'love' by Eren, a heavy, red blush blooming on his cheeks, going so far to all of his neck and to his ears. If Eren noticed, he didn't say anything, though Levi could almost feel the smile he had to be sporting. 

 

The town Eren had spoken about briefly before wasn't too far away from the Survey Corps' hq, which he was happy about. Eren had said that these people weren't as... open and impartial as the village they had both viewed as almost Heaven on earth, the one where they stayed in that motel the first day they had met. 

 

Well, when Levi worded it like _that_ , it made their encounters sound _dirty_. 

 

Trying desperately to get those images out of his head, he looks around at the large village that seem all to bent on staring at Eren and himself, Levi feeling grateful that Eren gave him his own Survey Corps cape, it almost drowning him in green fabric. It also kept the chill of the wind off of what very little skin he showed (only his neck), though Levi felt kind of guilty at taking Eren's warmth away, making him snuggle back into Eren's front. 

 

Luckily, they arrived at the clothing store, Eren getting off of Shi first again, then holding onto Levi from the moment he helped him down, carrying him into the store. Levi would've said something about it if there weren't basically a crowd of people watching them, instead placing his face as close to Eren's scent gland where his neck met his shoulder without triggering something. 

 

He really had to stop thinking about _it_ before _it_ _actually_ happened. 

 

A little bell twinkled when Eren opened the door to the store, Eren's cheek pressed against Levi's cloaked head. "Jean, you bastard, come out," Eren said, a smile evident in his voice. 

 

Levi lifted his head just enough to see 'Jean', the man---Alpha---a little taller than Eren, though he wasn't as gorgeous as _his_ Mate. 

 

Oh god, don't let Levi be one of _those_ Mates...

 

"Eren, you cunt! Where've you been? Marco told me that you came over with a... Oh, is that him?" The man asked, looking at what was basically a lump attached to Eren. 

 

Eren laughed softly, one hand rubbing Levi's back through the cloak. "Yeah, this is him. His name is Levi. And I wasn't aware Marco was keeping tabs on me."

 

"Well, when you bring an Omega---for the first ever time---, saying that he was your _Fated Mate_ , I think he's going to snitch on you to his _own_ Fated Mate," Jean snarks back, smirking at the twin blushes forming on Levi and Eren's faces. 

 

"Anyways, since the jackass won't, I'll introduce myself, since he obviously hasn't done anything other than try to woo you, I bet," Jean started, taking a step forward, bringing a hand up to shake. 

 

"As if you were any better with Marco. For the first month you growled at anyone who would get within ten meters near him." Eren interrupted, a pout on his face. All it did was make Levi want to kiss him. 

 

Jean snorted, looking between the two as if he knew exactly what they were going through---which Levi supposed was true, if he and Marco were Fated Mates. 

 

"Anyways, I'm Jean Kirschtein, Marco's Mate. I run this clothing store, and since your Eren's Mate, everything will be on sale for you, since I'm such a nice guy," he says, smiling softly. 

 

"As if," Eren mutters, nuzzling his check against the hairs that splayed out from under his cloak's hood.

 

Jean and Eren mock fought each other, Eren letting Levi down to choose whatever he liked, saying he'll check on him in a little bit. 

 

Levi held onto the flaps of the cloak, looking to the aisle under the sign displaying the Omega dynamic, knowing that would be the only place to have clothes in his size. Though, when he looked through it, everything was like what happened at the motel all over again. 

 

Everything was... feminine. Like, to the extreme. Frills, pastel colours, and soft fabrics. To be honest, Levi wasn't so opposed that he wouldn't _dare_ to wear any of that, he was just so shocked that _this_ is what most everyone expected people of his dynamic to wear. 

 

Dresses, skirts, Mary Jane shoes. Fuck, even the underwear was all lace and bows. At least there were 'boy-shorts,' as suppose to just 'boxers'. 

 

God, Levi hated people... Most people, anyways. Levi knew some people---a lot more, as of late---who weren't that bad. 

 

As Levi went through what were his sizes, he guessed, he wondered if Eren, too, thought if this is what he had wanted to wear. Had _expected_ Levi to like and paw over. He wouldn't blame the man if that was what he was grown up into believing. His mother was an Omega, and a woman, so Levi guessed that she would've wore these sorts of things---though, that was something that he thought was an individual want, not so much as what society expected. 

 

Fuck, was he really expected to wear socks with _fucking duckies_ on them? Yeah, _duckies_. Those weren't ducks stitched onto that cotton fabric. 

 

He heard footsteps nearing him, looking up to see Eren smiling down at him. "You like anything? I know Jean makes these carefully and only uses the best fabrics. He wouldn't make something unworthy of being worn on you."

 

Fuck, he had to wear these, didn't he. 

 

"Is this what Omegas are supposed to wear?" He asks, pointing lazily at the socks that had offended him on a personal level more than the lingerie only a few meters away. 

 

Eren smiled sheepishly, looking almost confused. "All of the Omegas I've met wear these type of clothes, and I've never heard them complain. Do you not like these clothes?" He asks, looking as if it had just dawned on him that Levi might not like these. 

 

Now one it was Levi's turn to have an epiphany. Probably. Was he really willing to wear these clothes on the daily? They looked like doll clothes, to be honest. 

 

He closed his eyes and sighed, opening them to look at the socks with the happy, yellow duckies on them. Grabbing them, he held them to his chest, for some reason a fond feeling filling inside of him, close to his heart. 

 

"I want these. And whatever else will fit."

 

His mother loved ducks. 


	14. Chapter 14

As Eren bought the---quite many---clothes that he thought would suite Levi (basically all of them), Levi clutched at the pair of socks with the bright yellow duckies and Eren's green cloak. He would've grabbed onto Eren---the back of his white button-up, his arm, or even his hand---but he wasn't sure if he would've liked that.  

 

So far, Eren's been incredibly affectionate and sweet, but Levi wasn't sure if he was allowed to initiate things between them. He might just be overthinking things like he usually does, or maybe Eren _was_ just like every other Alpha, only just nicer at the beginning. 

 

He hoped not. God, Eren has made Levi feel like he was worth all of these clothes, all of the nice touches. He hoped to every deity out there that Eren was actually how he portrayed himself to be---sweet, kind, and smart. Someone who would protect him and their pups. 

 

Okay. Woah. Slow down there, Levi. Just buying some clothes and a few pairs of shoes, not a crib and a mobile. 

 

Eren looked down at him then, his smile so _sweet_ and _loving_. What the _fuck_ did he do in a past life to deserve this man? 

 

Whatever, he thought as Eren grabbed onto his smaller, paler hand with his own, grip tight but still tender. As Jean helped Eren pack Levi's new possessions, Eren helping him up onto Shi before climbing up and behind him, Levi thought that this was all so nice. 

 

If this was what the rest of his life would be like, Levi would most definitely die happily. 

 

 

 

 

 

As Eren folded Levi's new clothes, showing him where they would be inside of his--- _their_ dresser, Levi sat on the edge of... _their_ bed, waiting for the bathtub to fill. He could smell the bath oils Eren had put in it, hoping for them to help relax his new Mate. 

 

Levi looked down to his wrist, tracing the silver and teal and slight gold colours along and inside the lines of the Fated Mate mark, lightly scratching at it. Levi could laugh and cry right now.

 

To think that he would be _Fated Mates_ with the military's strongest soldier. It was almost insane. Levi could admit that he had thought that all Alphas were the same; evil and possessive. But, Eren wasn't like that. He was...

 

He was special. Perfect. Levi could think of all too many words to describe Eren, and yet none of them would be able to capture _exactly_ what he _felt_ for Eren. 

 

And he was meant to be with Levi. Until their death, they would never part. And after that? Well, who really knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit---my chapters tend to be short and mostly internal monologue. I'm sorry, I'm working on that...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty obsessed with writing this, and the fact that others like this story, too, makes me incredibly happy. So, I thank you readers and commenters such, from the bottom of my awkward, fanboy heart.  
> Also, this has nothing to do with this work but I love Lena so much...and I relate to this on so many levels:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/inunekosukii/status/527796295994310656/photo/1

As Levi bathed in the lovely, warm and scented water of the bathtub, he tried his best to quiet his inner turmoil. That's all he needed---to make his Mate worry, and to see him naked. 

 

Not that Levi was shy or anything... Totally...

 

No, he was just having a sort of existential crisis of sorts. He felt so, so, _so_ incredibly thank full for what has been happening so far; he has a Mate---a _Fated Mate_ \---that already seems fond and protective of him. He now has a roof over his head and a stomach full of food. Now a variety of clothing and shoes. Running and clean water. If you would've told him earlier this week that this was how he would spend his days and nights for now on, he would've laughed.

 

Well, probably not. He hasn't laughed in a very long time, and he doesn't stop to talk to strangers... Before he met Ilse and Eren, of course. 

 

As he scrubs at his skin, wanting to smell at least pleasant for Eren and their guest that they would be seeing when he was finished, he wonders what Eren is thinking. About everything; this situation, how he'll continue on in the military, their future, _him_. 

 

It wasn't very surprising that when someone _did_ find their Fated Mate, that if they so happened to have a dangerous or worrying job, that they'd quit in pursuit of caring for their new love and providing for them in a healthier and saner (more often than not, nowadays) work place. 

 

If Eren continued to lead others out in missions outside of the walls, like he's been doing so since Levi could remember, Levi would support him. He didn't want to intrude on his life. Levi wasn't here to have Eren at his beck and call, to control him or his decisions in life. That'd just be rich, though---an Omega, younger than Eren, even, telling his Alpha Mate what to and not to do. 

 

As amusing as the thought is, he wouldn't want to do that to anyone. Have that sort of control over anyone's life. He knows what it's like to have someone like that, breathing down his neck and barking orders at him. Almost every Omega and even some Betas---more often than not women---knew what that was like. 

 

As if... No. No, all he had to do was be nice to Eren, and hope for the best. So far, Eren's been so sweet and considerate to Levi. He just didn't seem the type to abuse others---friends, co-workers, anyone---and Levi felt that he wouldn't be the exception. No, not someone who had told him about them self the day they met, buying him all of these things a few days later, having him meet one of his closest friends. 

 

As he lathered on the nice smelling lotion that Eren had got him---specially made for an Omega's more sensitive skin---and dried his hair to the best of his abilities, he felt a small smile on his face. 

 

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. 

 

 

 

 

 

Eren looked up from his desk in the other room as Levi approached, smile gentle and all-too fond for Levi's recent sort-of epiphany. 

 

"You smell really nice; I wouldn't be surprised if I have to fight some people while we're here," he said, though what started off as a compliment into a joke turned out to be a sort of growl, as if Eren actually anticipated so. 

 

Levi grabbed onto his opposite arm, feeling too awkward and _shy_ (god damnit) to say anything. 

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything," Eren rushed, waving his arms about, standing up to start at Levi when he stopped, as if unsure as to whether or not he could continue. 

 

They stood there, staring at one another before Levi gulped, licking his lips. "I... don't know what to wear, Alpha," he said, voice more quiet and timid than he thought he could sound. What the _fuck_ is _wrong with him_?

 

Eren seemed to just realize that Levi was still covered---head to below the knees---in a large, fluffy towel. His cheeks and ears turned a bright red, stuttering out an apology before he went to the adjoined room they shared.

 

Well, it was their room now, right? Basically has been since the day they met. 

 

Levi followed him at a slower pace, small feet making barely any noise on the wood floor boards. He saw Eren shuffle through the dresser drawers which had his clothes in when he pulled out a sleeveless white dress, buttons on it from the waist up, covered in white lace on the neckline and skirt of it. 

 

And to top it off, a light pink bow at the waist line. 

 

Eren then grabbed two knee-high white socks with lace on the top, looking up at him then lifting the clothes up, as if to see if Levi would like what he had chose for him to wear. 

 

"First impressions and all---not that you don't look fine right now! I mean, all the time," Eren sputtered, awkwardly trying to make sure Levi hadn't gotten offended. 

 

He couldn't hold in the laughter that was bubbling up in his chest, light and airy and somehow _refreshing_. One of his hands came up to his mouth, his eyes scrunching up so much that it was almost hard to see Eren's shocked expression. 

 

It quickly turned to one full of awe and adoration, though, which made _Levi_ feel awkward and wanting to just take a step back. He quieted down, looking at the clothes Eren was holding. 

 

Well, they _were_ cute. And for some people, that would be reason enough to not want to wear something like this. Hell, Levi wouldn't, and neither would Isabel or Farlan had they still been alive. 

 

But, looking at Eren's face, so full of just open _kindness_ and something else positive and lovely like the rest of him, Levi couldn't _not_ wear what Eren had handpicked for him. Had bought him. Because he knew that Eren wouldn't just grab something and tell the ravenette to throw it on.

 

No, Eren was the type to consider everything and see if it was good enough for _Levi_ , and not in any other way. 

 

And so, he nodded, his small smile still on his face---a blush more than likely on his person---and grabbed the three articles of clothing before remembering something. 

 

"Oh, I need underwear," he said, voice sounding much lighter than he remembers it ever sounding. Fuck, if this is just a few days into the relationship, how would he sound _years_ into it? 

 

Eren's blush reappeared, before he turned around with an exclaimed "Oh yeah!" and grabbed some 'boy shorts,' as the store they had went to called them, that matched the dress and socks. 

 

"Tell me if anything doesn't fit---I'll let Jean know. Or if you just don't like it, which is totally okay!" Eren said, sounding like he wished everything would turn out okay right now, though. 

 

Levi nodded, looking to the clothes in his hands before looking up into teal-gold eyes. 

 

"Thank you, Alpha," he says, though he isn't sure why he keeps referring to ' _Alpha_ ' instead of just Eren. 

 

"You can call me 'Eren', Levi," Eren says, smiling down softly at him. And Levi really just couldn't help himself when he nodded with an even brighter smile, going on his tip-toes to kiss Eren's soft, tan cheek. 

 

"Thank you, Eren," he whispers before practically running to the bathroom to put on his clothes, deciding that he actually did like them and the fabric, not noticing Eren's shocked, blushing expression and the hand on his cheek where Levi kissed it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you relate to Levi a little more than you probably should...  
> I just couldn't help myself with the kiss scene---they need to get their heads out of their asses at some point, and this story is most likely going to be too long for me to make them be all kissy and lovey-dovey to make that happen halfway into it.  
> Here's Levi's dress:  
> http://wheretoget.it/look/131554  
> His socks:  
> http://m.lightinthebox.com/en/pure-white-heart-pattern-cotton-sweet-lolita-over-knee-socks_p626732.html?prm=1.3.5.0  
> And his 'boy shorts':  
> https://www.kohls.com/catalog/womens-white-boyshorts-panties-underwear-clothing.jsp?CN=Gender:Womens+Color:White+Silhouette:Boyshorts+Product:Panties+Category:Underwear+Department:Clothing


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I wince every time I write dialogue and feelings; I'm so awkward, I just think of all of that shit from what I've read in mm erotic novels and shit I read here to help...  
> Requests for this and other stories are welcome.

Eren wasn't in their bedroom when he came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, applying some more of the moisturizer because he was now starting to feel nervous about meeting Eren's friend. 

 

He never felt nervous before, never about people, really. Sure, he's felt cautious and untrusting, but there was never any nervousness in the mix that was the pheromones that he'd give off when he lived on the streets. 

 

But, Eren made him feel that more, now. Not in a negative way, like he was scared of the older man or something. No, it was because he wanted to please Eren. Levi wanted Eren to look to him or talk about him and feel proud to say that he was his Fated Mate. His...

 

His whatever. Whatever Eren and he may be in the future. Whatever they were right now was trying out the waters, but said water was a bit erratic; they didn't know how to proceed without drowning into the wet depths surrounding them. 

 

He fiddled with the skirt and bow of his dress before stepping out through the open doorway leading to the living room, kitchen and office room all in one. While it may be spacious enough for a single person, the living space wasn't enough for Levi and Eren. Wouldn't be enough at all if they were to have any children in the future. 

 

Maybe it was him overthinking everything like he would do most of the time, but Levi was kind of sort of thinking that Eren hated living here. He had seemed much more... relaxed in the little village when they first met, in that hotel with the men Marco and Armin. 

 

Levi liked it there, too. It was a lot more, calm, he could say, than it was anywhere else he had lived in or under. He hadn't always had a roof of some sort over his head. 

 

He saw Eren sorting out papers on the dark wood desk in the corner of the room, near the small sofa. His back was turned to Levi, though he looked to him when he smelt his scent nearing him. 

 

"Ah, sorry, I wanted to clean up a little..." He started, looking over Levi before two small red stains appeared on his cheeks. 

 

"You look lovely, Levi. That colour suits you perfectly," he continues, smiling off the small, kind of awkward silence that had followed his first statement. 

 

Levi looked to the side of Eren, feeling his body warm up at the compliment. "Thank you, Eren. You didn't have to buy me that much clothing, though," he tries to make conversation. If they were to be Fated Mates, they should, at the very least, talk to each other. 

 

Eren scoffs, as if the idea of not spending however much he did on Levi was absurd. "Don't be modest. I don't know much about you, but I know you didn't have much before we met, why else would you have gone to that horrid place of 'worship'. Whether you deserve it or not, I don't really care much. It's yours now; if you end up selling them, at least you have a source of income for yourself, if that's what you so wish for."

 

Levi couldn't help the almost shocked stare he gave to Eren. The way he spoke and what he said...

 

"Thank you, again, then. I wouldn't sell any of them, though. They were a gift from you to me, that would be rude to do something other than wear them, would it not?"

 

They stare at each other for a moment, Eren saying a soft 'yeah,' before they both turn away. Levi feels like he could cut the awkwardness with his old knife, still in the knapsack now tucked away in Eren and his dresser, the food put away in the ice box in the 'kitchen'. 

 

Levi sits down at the sofa, feeling the sort of hard cushions beneath his bottom and thighs. He could tell that they weren't used much often, though he didn't find that much surprising; Eren didn't seem the type to laze about, not even in his spare time. During a majority of the time that they've been together, the tall brunnette was basically jumping at the seams. 

 

Levi sat there with his hands close but not folded together, one leg crossed over the other for a while before they heard erratic footsteps nearing their front door, followed by just as crazy-sounding knocking, a shrill voice calling out 'Errrreeeeen!'

 

Levi visibly winced, even going so far as to recoil from the source of the sound---not voice. Eren chuckled, albeit awkwardly, walking to the door, but not before stopping to kneel before Levi.

 

"I'm sorry, Hanji is a bit... ecstatic that I've found you. They can be a bit much for some people, though I forget sometimes, since I'm so used to their behavior. If you get uncomfortable---with them of anything else at all---you just let me know, and you can just go to our room or something, alright? It'll be fine if you do so, Hanji and I will understand."

 

Levi feels a momentary bout of shock go through his head, his usually narrow eyes now wide. He nods slowly, not knowing how to respond. He hates how awkward he is nowadays. 

 

Eren just nods and smiles softly at him, making Levi feel funny in his stomach area, rubbing softly at his sock-clad knee before going to the door. 

 

There's barely---if even---a second before the person known as Hanji literally bounces into Eren's seemingly expecting arms. 

 

"Eren, you bastard! Oh, how I've missed you and your fine ass!" They exclaim, even going so far as lick at Eren's cheek, winking at the grossed out brunnette. 

 

Levi doesn't know how to react to the display, feeling something he thinks is jealousy fill like a pot in his stomach all the way up to his chest. He stops a growl before it reaches his throat, having to curl his hands into fists in his lap so as to not do anything stupid, like punch the person who licked _his Mate_. 

 

The spectacled-brunnette looks to him, a look akin to wonder and awe in their face and voice. "Ahh, and this must be your _Fated Mate_ ~ He's so lovely!" They squeal, jumping up and down, making the floorboards squeak as they clap their hands. 

 

They bounce over to the small ravenette, his face showing annoyance and complete awkwardness as they get up and personal to his face. 

 

"Hanj---"

 

"Oh hush, Eren, I'm just looking at him," Hanji interrupts, looking over the now hostile-feeling Omega. 

 

"And making him uncomfortable. Get out of his face before he punches you or something. Remember, we had this talk before?" Eren say sternly, grabbing Hanji by the scruff of their neck. Although that worked on children before they go through puberty, afterwards it only worked on adolescent and adult Omegas. 

 

The touch was clear though: get away from him. 

 

Hanji got an almost blank look on their face, eyes wide and mouth a straight line before their brown eyes glittered, a rueful smile slithering on their tan face, much like Eren's own skintone. 

 

"Ahh, so protective of him already? Don't tell me you two did the do already?"

 

"No, Hanji, not that that's any of your concern; and don't call it that, it's weird and immature." Eren complains, wincing at their choice of words.

 

"But that's what I am: weird and immature. After all of these years, you'd think that you would know this already," they whine, turning their neck quickly from looking back at Eren to Levi, the still wary Omega half-expecting to hear their bones break from the movement. 

 

"Now, how did you two meet?"


	17. Chapter 17

Hanji sits on the floor before Levi's feet, staring up at him while sitting cross-legged, hands holding their chin like an enraptured child.

 

Though the look is weird for Levi to deal with having pointed at his direction, it reminds him a lot of Isabel. Eren, too, looks at him in that way at times, as if shocked by the very essence that is Levi, the Omega. 

 

He would say that he's offended, but he can understand the effect he may have on others. He's stronger than the average Omega and Beta---even some Alphas. Pheromones, until Eren, hadn't had barely any effect on him. He could heal quicker than some Alphas could, too. 

 

He was incredibly fast and smart, could make on-the ground decisions if need be. He'd say that he would be a worthy soldier for the military, but (until recently) he doesn't actually have much to fight for. As of late, his life has turned into something close to a dream that he wouldn't want to have unless he knew was a very likely possibility. 

 

Eren and Levi took turns telling Hanji how they had met, first Eren on how he was going to check on Ilse in the church, and then how Levi was running away from the MP, and how doing so had made the two meet. 

 

Levi would say that that was destiny, and he's never even really believed in that sort of thing before. 

 

Hanji giggled when Eren got a sort of dreamy look in his eyes and pheromones when he spoke of the first time he smelt Levi. Levi blushed a bright red when Eren practically moaned, as if said Fated Mate wasn't right beside him. Hanji didn't seem to mind at all. 

 

While they had stayed for a rather long time---almost five hours---Levi didn't feel like it was very long at all. Once he got used to Hanji's antics, he could say that he was starting to like the brunnette Beta. When they had spoken of trying to get Omegas more rights by trying to start recruiting those they trusted to make refugees both in and out of the walls---for Omegas mostly---and making a healthcare plan for them, he knew that they were a person that he could trust his life with. And Eren's.

 

By the end of the day, though, Levi was exhausted, and he could tell that Eren noticed. Eren had laid out a pair of pyjamas for Levi to wear, saying that they were the best material for Omegas, what with their sensitive skin and all. Levi wouldn't have even realized how horrid his past clothing was had he not been wearing what he has for the past few days since meeting his Fated Mate. 

 

Though his body was screaming for sleep, his mind was running a mile a second, calling for him to speak to Eren. About what, there were too many things. About his Heat, how serious they were to get. If Eren would Mate Bite him, would let Levi do the same to him. If they would have children. If Eren really was who Levi wanted and hoped and dreamed and wished for him to be. Levi just wanted all of this to be how he had hoped his own Mating would be as a child, before reality had smacked him in the face. 

 

Eren was currently sitting against the headboard of the bed, shirtless, reading a letter. He looked up, teal-gold eyes glittering with the flames of the lamp on the bedside table, at Levi, raking over his form. 

 

He patted to the side of him, where Levi had laid down the night before. "C'mere, Levi, and rest. It's been a long day, eh?" He says softly, eyes looking slightly droopy. 

 

Levi can't help but to stare at his hand on the bed, feeling his stomach tighten at the long, tan fingers and warm palm that's all-too familiar for him. He licks his lips before nodding, walking over to the bed before trying to think up of a way to crawl over Eren to get on his side of the bed without bothering the Alpha. 

 

"What're you doing?" Eren asks, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

 

Levi rolls his eyes, feeling a surge of his usual nonchalant sarcasm come back with a vengeance. "I was going to find a way to go to bed, but your in the way, fucking Alpha," he mutters the last part, though he's fully aware of an Alpha's heightened senses. 

 

Eren snorts with one shapely eyebrow raised. "Are you usually this attitude-y, or is it something new you're trying?"

 

"I've been known to be a bitch or douchebag, depending on who you'd ask," Levi continues, still leaning towards the bed---and Eren's long legs---before leaning back, as if still reluctant as to get on the bed. 

 

"I don't think you are, but I can't say that I wouldn't mind you being this feisty all of the time. And come here finally, goddamnit," he sighs, grabbing Levi from his underarms to lift him in the air (so easily seeming, too, _fuck_ ) and over his body, placing him so that he was practically laying on Eren's side. 

 

It's quiet for a few moments, Eren looking quite satisfied with himself as he finished reading whatever was delivered to him as Levi floundered as to how to continue on, before Eren said while keeping his eyes to the piece of paper before him,

 

"I know you're wondering how to start this whole thing going. I don't have much experience with relationships; I've always been too busy, doing one thing or another, to bother with a relationship. But..." he sighs, one hand going to his chest, curling and uncurling as if unknowing as to how to go on.

 

"But, I want to do... do well by you. I want you to be happy, to be safe and---and," he stops, looking down to Levi, an almost pained look in his beautiful eyes. 

 

Levi can't help the burning behind his eyes, the feeling somewhat foreign but still familiar after the years since his mother had died, since Isabel and Farlan had been buried in that patch of grass on the hill where they'd go and look at the stars. 

 

He brings a hand up to Eren's bare arm, fingernails digging in, though Eren didn't make any complaints. 

 

"I... want the same, Eren," Levi whispers, voice slightly wavering with how he's tearing up and how unsure he was as to what to respond with. 

 

"I want... a lot of things, but I don't know what _you_ want. I don't even really _know you_ , but if it weren't for the _fucking stupid_ , _gorgeous_ marks on us, I wouldn't bother trying to go to you for anything, because I'd think that you'd end up hurting me one way or another. And... But I don't feel like you will. That you wouldn't ever _want to_ ," Levi says, refusing to look up at Eren. 

 

This all feels fake. This all feels too fucking perfect for Levi to have been befallen with. Like this was all a big fucking mistake. That Levi and Eren had mistaken each other for someone else. But when he thinks of either of them being with someone else, he gets almost angry. 

 

Eren was _his Alpha_ , and he was Eren's Omega. They were _Fated_ - _fucking_ - _Mates_ , and no one else could ever be as perfect for each other as they were to one another. 

 

He feels a larger hand, Eren's lovely fingertips, grasping lightly at his chin, making him look up into Eren's almost astonished, fucking fond face. He could feel the hot tears falling down his cheeks, and Levi hates that Eren can make him do this with just a few simple words, and yet there's this feeling in his chest that makes him think that he wouldn't have it any other way. That this was something so few people went through, and that this was only the beginning. 

 

If Eren could make him cry tears of absolute joy saying he wanted to let Levi take the reins on their relationship, because he didn't want to rush or make him uncomfortable, Levi wanted to know what other things Eren could make him feel. He wanted know how it felt when they would fight. When they would make love. When they would just laze about in bed. How Eren's lips would feel on him. 

 

Levi gulped, his eyes trailing all around Eren's features, trying to get a read on how he must be feeling, but his vision is blurry and Eren looks like a fucking dream come true and his pheromones are surrounding Levi like warm sunlight after a blizzard, making him feel so many things. 

 

And that's when he feels Eren against his front, his free arm wrapping around Levi's waist, trapping him as he kissed him. 

 

Though, it didn't feel like Levi was caged. No, he felt like he was being cradled by an angel, someone who could do this twenty-four/seven and Levi would still wish for Eren to do this more. 

 

All he could do was close his eyes and lean in as close as he could get, melting into the embrace as he brought his hands to Eren's body. Whether he had full control of the reins or not, he now knew that what Eren said---here and always---would only be honesty. Eren seemed to be a terrible liar, and Levi was skilled in the art of getting someone to talk. 

 

Though it didn't even matter now; all that mattered was that Eren and him were on the same track, going for the same goal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are Levi's pyjamas, that even my trans male ass would wear (they look so comfy....)  
> http://global.rakuten.com/en/store/luck-chinbi/item/91757-91775/


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've got a few (just one, really) things from this other work on here, called 'My Lovely Omega' by Werebearmare---so good. And the Levi in that story (the Alpha) reminds me of one from Rock'n'Dolless, another great fan manga artist who has made many amazing fancomics based off of Attack on Titan, Geass, and Fullmetal Alchemist.  
> And if that isn't enough to get you to read any of their work, check out this link below, and you'll see why I actually like Dom!Levi;at least, when they do it...  
> https://www.google.com/url?q=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F690458186590732359%2F&usg=AFQjCNFQ1plOBRNyJ_XTdfEGbTGkp-WeQg

Levi couldn't really comprehend the situation correctly. It seemed too amazing, too dream-like for him to believe that any of this was real life. 

 

To think that this amazing Alpha, who was so beautiful and considerate, wanted to be in a (consenting!!) intimate, significant relationship _with Levi?_ It was absurd at best, to him. 

 

But the insistent, yet gentle pair of soft, full lips against his smaller, paler pink ones begged to differ. The way he held his hand in one of his larger and tan ones and the back of his head in the other...

 

God, this was what Heaven must be like, what kissing and touching an angel or some god feels like, right? 

 

Although, Levi wasn't quite sure how to continue, or respond, more like. He's never been in this type of situation before, in any way, shape or form. He's never really even hugged someone other than Isabel, Farlan and his mother, and even then it was only when his Omega instincts took over (which was extremely rare).

 

He wasn't sure where to place his hands. Maybe on Eren's face? Or what if Eren liked to have arms embracing his waist? Or maybe they could move like some cliche Alpha/Omega romance novel cover where the submissive one wrapped their arms around the other's neck?

 

Whatever, any one of those positions was fine with Levi, so long as they kept touching like this. Levi could honestly die right now and be happy with how everything turned out, though with the whimper that fell from his lips unintentionally, he knew that he wanted more of this, years upon years of kisses and touches like this before he could truly die with no regrets. 

 

Eren pulled away, after what felt like both an eternity and only a few small seconds, Levi letting out a soft, high-pitched breath when the Alpha's lips separated from his own, making said male look down at the now swollen dark pink petals. 

 

"You're very beautiful, Levi. So perfect," Eren whispers, though he sounded like he was speaking to himself, rather than intentionally complimenting his Mate. It made Levi feel funny inside, like he couldn't get enough of the Alpha's words, making him coo and keen in want. 

 

He felt more and more of that pull towards Eren, as if there was an invisible, yet strong string calling out to go to Eren, to let him claim him, make him his, make Levi do everything and more to make this person happy and healthy for however long he could. He wanted to do so much with Eren, didn't know where to begin, even, didn't know what exactly _he_ wanted because too many thoughts were clouding his brain. 

 

Eren brought his hand from Levi's head to his cheek, forefinger and thumb brushing against Levi's lips, making him moan softly. He didn't realize how sensitive he was until now.

 

"Levi, what do you want from me? From this?" Eren asked, sounding breathless, a serious expression marring his face as he brought their foreheads together, though he never quite let the gentle, fondness that he must've felt for the smaller ravenette go away from his expressions, his pheromones. 

 

Levi licked his lips, momentarily touching the tips of Eren's two fingers, looking down at his collar bones, which looked so _edible_ for some reason, especially when they edged towards where they met Eren's shoulders. 

 

What did Levi want from all of this, exactly? He knew he wanted to stay here with Eren; the past few days he spent with the older man were fucking fantastic, like something from a Heat dream he would've both hated and would love to witness. 

 

He knew he wanted what most Omega's wanted: a family, a Mate, a steady home environment. Someone to comfort and be comforted by. He always had, he just hated having that sort of hope that things would get better, because they never did, especially for someone like him. 

 

Which all seemed so incredibly hipocritical to think or say, because look what happened to him; he met his Fated Mate, and know they were kissing and holding each other (Eren mostly, really) while talking about their future together. It was a lot more than what some people (most) got out in life. 

 

His mother would be happy with this. 

 

"I want, I want..." Levi started, trying to gather up his courage, which was never something he had to do; something he never had to think. He was always brave, but right now he felt like he was naked, all of his life and secrets and everything was there for people everywhere to see. 

 

"I want... to be with you. If we want something, like, moving away or children or something, then we should talk about it together. I want whatever you'll have with me. I want to be with you," Levi answered, and he was honestly kind of proud of himself. Who knew he could spew such amazing shit? He should have been a writer, had he been a different dynamic. 

 

Eren stays quiet for a little while, as if thinking over what Levi had said, and he feels slightly scared of what Eren might do in response. 

 

"I'm glad that you're being honest with me, Levi. I want us to be together, too, but we can't if you lie to me ever; I hate lying, 'm terrible at it, and I don't want our relationship to have any faults or cracks in it," he says, squeezing Levi's cheek with the palm of his hand slightly in a way that reminds Levi of his mother. 

 

"I want for us to live in that village we stayed in the day we first met, where Marco and Armin and Jean live in. We'd be safer and happier there. And, if we ever have pups---which I'd love to have---that would be an ideal place to raise them---that is, if we were to stay inside of the walls."

 

Levi feels his eyebrows furrow together. "Do you not like it here, Eren?" He asks, bringing a hand to Eren's chest, the skin over his heart warm and soft. Eren looks down at it before smiling softly, though he looks more sad than anything positive, and it makes Levi feel like crap for not knowing how to comfort the man.

 

"No, I hate it here. Everyone here makes me feel like a piece of shit, other than Hanji, though they sometimes disassociate people from experiments at times. It's because I'm stronger than them and have different views," Eren looks up at Levi then, tightening his grip on the Omega. 

 

"That's why, if you're comfortable with that, I want to go outside of the walls, with you. We can go see the ocean, or these lands of fire and ice," he says, pure excitement evident in his voice and expression, making him look like a child, his scent smelling more pleasant than it had before. 

 

Levi feels his heart skip a beat, though he still tilts his head to the side, confusion on his face for a few reasons. "What's the ocean?" 

 

Eren laughs, though it's too innocent to sound like he's being made fun of. Eren lowers them so that they can lay down side by side on the bed, while Eren tells him about what Armin told him about the ocean and such, Levi's eyes wide like never before at the thought of going there with Eren by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story I recommended up on my last note is making me want to write an Alpha! Levi/Omega! Eren, I feel like there's not enough /good/ aus like that where there isn't any rape or any unnecessary angst, which usually just pisses me off. Let me know if in the future I should or not in the comments if you can.  
> Thank you and have a lovely and productive day/night ahead of you!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately I've been reading this fic called 'Demons and Darkness' by sciencefictioness, it's really good, so go check it out, or I'll disown everyone here and everything...  
> ...probably, not really. Whatever, enough sponsoring for no money, enjoy or whatever *calls for Betas out there*

Levi woke to the sensation of arms wrapped around him and warm breath on his neck. 

 

He keeps his eyes closed to savor the feeling, making the touches more enhanced, if that made much sense. Finally, though, his eyes flicked open, the sunlight peeking through the closed window showing that it was early morning, making him relax a little more. Levi actually enjoyed mornings---the earlier the better---for whatever reason, feeling like the whole day was ahead of him for the taking. 

 

Especially with Eren now by his side, their feelings mutual, their goals nearly the same. Hearing him speak about the ocean and these plains of ice and liquid fire made him realize how much hope Eren had for the world. And knowing that he wanted to share those experiences with Levi---and maybe in their future, their children---made his heart beat faster. 

 

He felt the arms wrapped around his middle and hips tighten, Eren's breath intake hitching before returning to normal, Levi resting a small, now warm hand on Eren's tan, bare forearm. 

 

' _Wake up, Eren, you big dog,_ ' he couldn't help but to think. He just wanted to spend some more time with the big oaf, though he couldn't help but think that anyone would want to, his opinion biased or not. 

 

His wish is answered when he feels Eren nuzzle the back of his neck, near his nape and where his undercut ended. He really needed to get that trimmed...

 

"'Morning, Levi," Eren mutters, voice slightly raspy from sleep, soft, full lips pressing small kisses to Levi's skin and hair. 

 

Levi backs into the touch, closing his eyes with a soft sigh, feeling too tired and the mood too perfect to interrupt with answering verbally. 

 

He just squeezes the hand he has on Eren, feeling the arm muscles there twitch and flex under the touch, making him smile. Such an Alpha...

 

"Are you ready for the day, love?" Eren whispers, moving up to lean on one arm, looking down at his Omega. 

 

Levi just looks up and shrugs, just wanting to spend some time---more like all of their time---together with Eren. If that meant going to town or some military meeting with him, then he would do so. Eren smiles down at him, amusement and utter fondness clear in his expression, eyes alight in that usual fiery determination. 

 

To do what, Levi wasn't sure. 

 

"Well, I'm wide awake now, so that means you should be, too," he jokes, winking over exaggeratedly, sitting up, arms and back stretching as close to the ceiling as he could, Levi hearing some of his Mate's bones pop. 

 

"What an old man, do you have to deal with arthritis already?" Levi teases, sleep still clear in his voice from not using it while he rested. 

 

Eren turns to look at him just to roll his eyes, pretending to sigh disappointedly. "I've had it since a child, actually, so no---it doesn't have anything to do with my old age and cradle robbing ways."

 

"What do you mean, 'cradle robbing'? I'm not a five-year-old," Levi grumbles, just waiting for the short joke he technically set himself up for. 

 

"How old are you, Levi, exactly?" Eren asks, though with his tone of voice it seems like he's expecting some number really small. 

 

"I don't actually know the exact number of years I've been breathing, though I'd guess around seventeen, eighteen maybe," Levi answers, suddenly worried about Eren's reaction to the news. 

 

Eren huffs, though he seems only slightly relieved. "For a second I was expecting to hear 'fourteen' or something. At least you're of legal age," he trails off, one hand brushing through his brown locks as best as he could. 

 

Levi frowns. "Where I'm from, at least, there is no legal age; Omegas, mostly, are 'there for the taking.'" He says, pulling his legs up to wrap his thin arms around. 

 

Its quiet for a few moments. It seems that Eren needs a few moments to take that information in while Levi needs to take in the fact that he used to _live_ in that sort of environment for a vast majority of his life, and that he no longer has to deal with that... as far as he knows. He knows better than to think that, though. 

 

At least he doesn't need to worry about Eren treating him like that. 

 

"It's... like that in a lot of places, sadly. Not in this village, or the one we talked about last night, or some of the ones outside of the walls. But, in---too many, sadly---it's like that. It's disgusting," Eren says quietly, and Levi just wishes that he had kept his mouth shut. He usually does, though Eren made him feel like he had the right to talk, that his opinion and input was wanted. 

 

"That's..." Levi doesn't know how to respond. People his age---female Betas and Omegas---weren't the most optimistic nor positive, usually dark-minded and pessimistic, more often than not. Usually, when you heard that one of the two dynamics were Mated to some male Beta or Alpha, it was because they were forced to. 

 

Levi thinks he's only heard of three, at the most (and that's if he wants to be positive) a consensual Mating. His mother hadn't been one of those couples, sadly. His mother, the poor man, hadn't really known his father, only knowing that the man was the nicest he had met. 

 

And he still left him, the fucking bastard. 

 

Looking up from his reverie, he sees Eren looking at him, though he seems to be trying to figure something out. 

 

"What?" Levi asks, a sort of edge that he hasn't used in days in his voice, memories making him revert to his usual self.

 

Eren seems to be slightly shocked from the changing attitude, looking away saying a soft, "Nothing," getting up to change. 

 

Now its quiet in a sort of awkward, tense way, making Levi regret talking to Eren in such a way. It wasn't his fault for the way he had grown up---too early for his age or not---wasn't his fault that his view of the world was crooked at best. 

 

Levi swallows, trying to soften the lump in his throat. For some odd reason he feels like crying, the crazy thought that Eren leaving him for his sudden outburst making him want to throw a temper tantrum, something he's never done, even after his mother died and his uncle abandoned him. 

 

He opens his mouth, wanting the words ' _I'm sorry,_ ' to come out, but all that did was a soft, broken croak, his eyes welling up. God fucking damnit, why couldn't he just say those two fucking words? Or ' _I didn't mean to be so rude/mean,_ ' or ' _I fucked up, takesies backsies?_ '

 

God, he was such a fucking idiot. 

 

"Eren," is all he could muster, arms moving up to reach out to the turning man, though they stop only a few inches off of the sheets before he could make a fool of himself. 

 

Eren's eyes widen, all of the golds and blues and greens swirling like something Levi's never seen before, something he wouldn't want to see imitated, knowing that it wouldn't be the same. Something that he couldn't get enough of. 

 

"Levi," Eren trails off again, worry evident in his eyes and voice, steeping close to the bed before he stops, as if scared that Levi would have another outburst. 

 

It only seemed to make Levi whine, feeling tears pour out of his eyes. "I'm sorry, Eren," he cries, bringing his hands to his face. What the fuck was wrong with him, first he got ticked off at Eren, now he was crying? 

 

He felt the bed dip beside him, arms wrapping around him as lips pressed into his head, onto his forehead and cheeks and hands. "Shh, it's okay, love. I forgive you, it's alright." 

 

Oh, wasn't this just rich. He's been secretly craving this from his mother, Isabel. Farlan. Ilse. To hear that everything was okay, that he'd be alright. And then Eren walks in with his charm and eyes and smile and Alpha scent practically---wait, no, actually---seducing Levi. 

 

God, he could punch himself in the face. 

 

He leans into the touches, sniffles and stuttering breaths the only things to be heard in the room, other than Eren's reassurances and kisses.

 

Finally, after what seems like forever, he calms down. "I'm sorry," he whispered, Eren rocking him as he cradled his head close to his scent gland on his neck, Levi feeling that familiar high from the _amazing_ scent of rain and sandlewood. 

 

"What do you mean, I already said that its okay," Eren says, a slight edge to his own voice, though Levi knows it's only from concern, looking into the two different coloured eyes that he was falling for with each breath in and out. 

 

_Wait, what?_

 

"I mean, for my outburst and shit. I don't know what came over me, I don't... I don't-"

 

"Hey, it's okay, Levi," Eren says quietly, small smile making his eyes twinkle all the more in the early morning light. Large, tan hands cup his pale---well now blushing, _thanks_ , Eren---cheeks, making them more warm. 

 

"Y'know, it's probably all of these emotions from what's been happening recently catching up to you. Are you usually as calm as you've been until recently?" An ever so slightly teasing lilt in his voice with his last statement, though Levi knows Eren's got a point. 

 

Yeah, he usually is calm and collected. He never let his emotions get the best of him. It's only happened once, and those nightmares still plague him at night, though not recently; not since meeting Eren. 

 

He shakes his head slowly, as best he could with Eren surrounding him. "No," he drawls, lips and cheeks smooshing slightly when Eren adds light pressure to his palms. 

 

Eren seems to take great pleasure at the picture he was making of Levi's face. "Yeah, I can tell. You just need to take a few moments to take this all in; I know I do, it's kind of insane, knowing my Soul Mate is in my arms," he answers, bringing Levi back into his arms, nuzzling the top of his head again. 

 

"Take as much time you need. If you need me to leave the roo-"

 

" _No!_ " Levi cries, arms tightening around Eren. "I mean, no, please. Stay," he says, more soft than before, face blazing red. 

 

Eren's soft laughter fills the room, saying an ' _Alright,_ ' making Levi wish he could just stay the way they were for the rest of the time together. 

 

He'd die happily in these arms, he realizes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *when you've been reading Spideypool, Destiel, Sterek and ((what is Tony/Bucky's ship name)) too much so now you wanna write violence and smut but the story isn't ready for that*  
> Struggles of my life. I mean, other than being trans male and pan. But yeah, mostly the writing, I guess  
> Also, there needs to be more Kiana/Josh fanfics; I can't get enough satisfaction from my real life otp if all I have are pictures *grumbles while trying to find something to eat*  
> Also, who knew listening to my mum blast George Micheal's 'Father Figure' would give me writing inspiration??


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how I've missed this story... *sighs*  
> Sorry for the long waiting, I've been having bad disphoria and other shit's been going on, but I promise to post a new chapter to 'Cyan' tomorrow and do my best to stay on track. I've been thinking of making up a schedule to when I should post stories, but I'm not sure whether or not I should.  
> Anyways, thank you to those who read and like my stories; it's so lovely knowing people enjoy my work, so again, thank you

Eren sets up Levi's bath, filling the warm, steaming water with a flower-y scented oil from a wicker basket in one of his cupboards. 

 

Eren looks back to where Levi is standing, smiling softly. "I probably should've asked first whether you liked lilacs and blackberries before I put it into your bath, shouldn't I?" He laughs off his slight mistake, though Levi would bathe in just about anything if it'd make Eren happy with his scent. 

 

Levi just smiles softly back, his face warming once again at the temperature of the room heightening... and Eren, though no one needed to know that. "Maybe," he teases back. "But it's okay, I like it."

 

"Good, I've got a few bottles full of oil like this, and for other things, so later help me decide which ones you want to use."

 

"Alright," Levi answers, eyes on the wall behind Eren. He hates the fact that he gets all shy and mushy from looking Eren in the eyes, though it was hard for him; he was just so beautiful and sweet, Levi felt that if that gaze were to stay on him, he'd melt into a puddle of Eren's bath oils. 

 

The water stops filling the claw-footed bathtub, footsteps sounding in the otherwise quiet bathroom, hands on his shoulders, sliding up his neck to his cheeks again like earlier. 

 

"Can you look at me, Levi, please?" Eren asks, the way he does like he was a shy, battered puppy looking for food and comfort. 

 

' _Kind of like me,_ ' Levi can't help but to think afterwards, eyes searching every single one of Eren's features, feeling like he had to take his time, all of his life to examine and just take in the gorgeous imagery and scents that were flowing out in what seemed to be waves over him. 

 

It was a wonderous feeling, the emotions that were running through his veins and bloodstreams, it felt. Whatever this was---love, or the stage before you fell in love---it was something that Levi hoped would only go higher, be felt stronger. 

 

"You're gorgeous, I hope you know that. I can't wait to know you better," Eren says softly, thumbs nuzzling his skin. Levi's face was assaulted with a bright red colour flooding his otherwise pale complexion, Eren's laugh ringing out through the bathroom's walls, into the rest of Eren's bedroom--- _their bedroom_ \---and into the kitchen and office space. 

 

"You're mean," Levi grumbles, looking down once more before he feels those thumbs underneath his chin, bringing his face up once more, Eren leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

 

"So sweet, too. And sassy. I must have hit the jackpot," Eren continues, laughing even more when Levi hits his chest lightly. 

 

They just stand there and banter until Eren deems the bath cool enough for Levi to use, bidding him a short farewell as he goes out to dress himself, leaving a fluffy and warm towel for Levi. 

 

Leaving the room with Levi's heart in his hands. His voice, soul and scent. And as Levi washes his body, taking his time unlike the days before, finally thinking that he can get used to this, he seems to be able to accept that this is his life. 

 

Being courted and taken care of by this strong, older, definitely goofy Alpha that seems to be so infatuated with him for some reason. Levi can't picture what exactly Eren seems to like so much, thinking cruelly that it must be the Soul Mate Mark and the Mate pheromones going to his brain.

 

But even so, he can't help but to wish that whatever Eren wanted more of, that Levi would be able to give it to him in hundreds. Because while it felt oh so nice to be taken care of, he wishes to take care of his Alpha, as well. And if Eren would allow that, would accept him more, than Levi could fully commit himself into this. 

 

He was ready for this. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Here you go, sweetheart," Eren says, laying out Levi's outfit for the day. It seemed to be an unspoken rule that Levi would let Eren pick out his outfits, thinking that his sense of fashion wasn't as good as Eren's. 

 

Levi looked over the set of clothing briefly before nodding, the towel wrapped around him making only his bangs show, wet and ruffled and bouncing from the movement. He can see Eren staring at him from his peripheral vision, turning to see him with another one of those absolutely adorable blushes of his.

 

' _How can someone so dauntingly sexy be so adorable?_ ' Levi practically screamed internally, his own blue-silver-eyed stare making Eren's normally tan face and ears brighten with a gorgeous red. 

 

"And you say I'm cute," Levi mutters, screaming at himself again in his head for saying something like that, grabbing his clothes and walking---more like sprinting---to the bathroom to change, his own scent and the smell of lilacs and blackberries filling his senses, making him want to whine. If only Eren could find a way to bottle his scent, so that Levi could just lather himself in it. 

 

The image his mind concocts is an amusing one, making him snort softly. Oh, if only Eren knew what he thought about. 

 

"Levi?" Eren calls through the door, sounding like he was sitting on the bed. What a cutie, waiting for him. 

 

"Yeah?" Levi answers, doing the buttons on his dress of sorts. 

 

"Have you ever had crumpets before? How about tea?" Eren asks, voice sounding like he didn't want to make any assumptions that would upset Levi, though he could tell Eren was probably imagining far more horrible things than what Levi actually lived through. All in all, his life could've been much worse, and all though he felt like he had many more years to come, he felt like there weren't many bad things that would hurt him.

 

He's lived this long without being violated or severely injured; surely, especially with Eren by his side, he'd be just fine. 

 

"No, I haven't. Why?" Levi wonders back, once he's done with his quickly souring internal monologue. He hated over-thinking things, but that's just what he did. He couldn't help it, let alone stop it. 

 

"Well, there's a little cafe near here, made for the soldiers. Hanji and I would go there quite often, and it was known to have an assortment of sweets. Maybe we could go there for breakfast and walk around the park nearby?" Eren inquires, sounding as if he was waiting on his hands and knees for Levi's answer. 

 

Levi opens the door instead, one hand curled over the doorknob, the other at the end of the side of his small, pink dress. Eren's eyes widened, letting Levi see more clearly his dilated pupils, the sunlight reflecting on the colours surrounding the black orbs. The waves of affection and bits of lust in the teal and gold rings made Levi want to just keel over and _submit_. 

 

Instead, he blushed, his hand going away from the door to his hair, bringing some of the front strands back, only for them to fall forward once more. 

 

"Can we get my hair cut soon? I like it shorter than this, and the bottom shaved, and it's been weeks since I've been able to do so," Levi practically whispers. Oh, the things Levi's been doing for a pair of pretty eyes and a gorgeous scent. 

 

Eren blinks owlishly a few times before he smiles, big and all-encompassing. "Of course, love. Anything for you. Would you like to go to the cafe and park afterwards? Or maybe we could eat first and then do your thing," he makes it a question, the last two, and it makes Levi's heart beat skip wonderfully. 

 

So, he smiles back. Not nearly as big, or bright, and his scent wasn't coming out in waves and waves of affection and arousal, but the signs were _there_ for Eren's eyes and nose. There for him and him alone. 

 

"Alright," he continues, hand curling at his own pale, blushing cheek, and he feels truly happy for the first time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to Levi's outfit for the day:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/493496071654263808/  
> EDIT: I think I might've made a slight innuendo in the beginning of this chapter, so if anyone notices and comments on it, I'll... make the smut come sooner... Or something, I don't know...


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, flashbacks. Woohoo *I'm more excited than what this looks like, people call me Levi from aot for a reason*

Levi makes sure that Eren's military cloak covers him, not wanting anyone other than Eren to see his legging-clad, practically bare, legs. He knew how Alphas acted with a fully-clothed and completely covered Omega, let alone one wearing the absolutely adorable outfits he's been wearing as of late. 

 

Eren seems to realize what he's doing, smiling brightly for a moment. "I forgot just until right now, Hanji came over quickly while you were taking a bath; they wanted to give you this."

 

Setting Levi down for a moment so he could grab the packaged parcel that Levi hadn't noticed until right now, thinking it looked like a package of opioids.

 

Eren walked back to where Levi stood, handing him the soft item. "Go ahead," he prodded gently, eyes bright with curiosity. Levi doubted it was rare for Hanji to gift Eren with something, hoping it wasn't anything inappropriate or gag-worthy. 

 

Well, kind of...

 

He stops that train of thought before he does something stupid, opening it from the openings available, the paper revealing a light pink, incredibly soft jacket that looked two sizes too big.

 

He lifted it up, the brown wrapping paper falling to the ground as he looked at it from all angles. 

 

"Oh, wow. That's really sweet of them to give you that; why didn't I think of that?" Eren asks himself, practically growling it out lowly, making Levi look up at him with wide eyes. 

 

"You've given me more than enough, Eren. I've never had anything like the things and feelings you've been gifting me before," he replies gently, moving forward to wrap his arms around Eren.

 

"Can you help me put it on?" He can't help but to act like the coy, soft Omega he feels internally whenever Eren so much as breathes in his direction. He moves back a little to see Eren already staring down at him with a burning blush across his cheeks and ears. 

 

"Ah, uh, y-yes," Eren whispers, grabbing the coat lightly, wrapping it and buttoning it properly around Levi's figure. 

 

He keeps his hands on where the buttons were, eyes never leaving Levi. "Why do you have to be so adorable, damnit," he mutters before he brings himself down, wrapping Levi in his arms, engulfing him with his larger frame as he kisses Levi. 

 

Oh, Levi's been wishing for this since last night, since he first smelt Eren, saw him. Heard him, felt him. It felt so lovely, being wrapped up in Eren.

 

Ere tasted like mint leaves and honeyed tea; a weird combination, had it not been what Eren was made out of, it felt right now. His lips moving over and with Levi's so smoothly, that it made it hard for Levi to catch up and reciprocate. Honestly, he just kind of wanted to lie back and let Eren do whatever he wished to.

 

But then his pride and stubbornness comes through the fog that fills his head whenever Eren touches him, making him all the more determined to make his Mate feel just as good as he does right now. 

 

Its what makes him thread his thin fingers through Eren's thick, brown hair, the lush feeling of the soft strands making Levi practically melt. And when he feels Eren trace the seams of his lips with his hot tongue, he feels as though his body is made out of putty. 

 

Eren's arms wrapped securely around him, and his scent and touches surrounding Levi like air itself, he feels like there truly couldn't be a better place to be, than right here. 

 

Sadly, though, Levi forgot how to breathe while all of this was happening, having to separate so that he could catch his breath. Their lips stuck together for a moment after they separated, though fell apart when Eren smiled brightly down at him, as if Levi himself hung the moon and stars and sun itself. 

 

It made his heart fall from his throat to his stomach. 

 

"You ready to go to the barber shop, love?"

 

Levi just nodded. Words felt like they'd never fall from his lips again with how Eren's stare affected him. 

 

Levi was falling for him too fast.

 

 

 

 

 

Eren had said that the barber shop was within walking distance, carrying the small ravenette in his arms, coat and all. Levi wouldn't admit it aloud, but he enjoyed the shocked expressions people gave them when they saw Eren, Alpha Captain of the Survey Corps, carrying an Omega male. 

 

He had heard Hanji, as they were leaving when they had come over the day before, say that there were multiple rumors surrounding the two. Those who've caught the Fated Mate Marks on their skin ran around like chickens with their heads cut off, is how they had described people. 

 

Levi was never a big fan of gossip, finding it stupid to fawn over someone so much, but when it had started to concern him last night and this morning, he felt almost happy that people were recognizing him as Eren's.

 

He hated that he felt so happy for the fact that he wanted to be Eren's so badly. And technically, he was, and Eren was his. But it was mostly their bond, nor complete just yet.

 

No, they'd have to go through the whole Mating ritual before they were truly the other's. Eren will have to knot Levi, and then they'll have to bite each other's most prominent scent glands; the ones on their necks. And usually, people scent marked each other before all of that happened, it being a custom of courting. 

 

As lovely as the semantics were, Levi sort of wished that they'd just _start_ already. He already in way too deep to rethink things, and he knew deep down that he liked the progress they've been doing, the speed of which its all been going by. But he couldn't help but to wish to actually have Eren's scent mixing with his own. 

 

He wanted Eren incredibly badly, and he's only seen him once before they've ever met. But it's been long enough for Levi to know.

 

_"Levi, come look!" Isabel had exclaimed, the look on her face making it harder for Levi to recline from._

 

_He let her drag him along by the arm, her warm, tan hand feeling like the sun itself against his pale, cold forearm. He could smell Farlan's scent on her skin, permeating the air along with her happy pheromones, and though he wouldn't ask or intrude, he wishes that they'd just come out to him already._

 

_"Who, exactly, are we seeing?" He drones, lagging behind just to make Isabel run all the more faster. It was an experiment of sorts, Levi wondering just how much she'll pull before she starts to get annoyed with him._

 

_"It's the Survey Corps! They just came back from another trip, and the Captain is with them," she answers, enthusiasm clear as the bright, mid-morning day sun. It was shining down on them only because they were in a village not their own for a 'run'._

 

_He hums in response. He's heard about the military branch and their supposed 'Strongest Soldier' Alpha Captain, though other than people either kissing his ass or spitting at his legacy, he hadn't heard of him until recently._

 

_The man did pique his interest, though. Anyone would be curious, hearing about someone known as the Strongest human yet, and then getting the chance to see him in person._

 

_"Do you even know what he looks like, Isa?" He asks, feeling a bout of irritation already. If Isabel is sending him on a wild goose chase for someone she's never even seen before._

 

_"Of course I do, I've seen him before, Big Bro! He even shook my hand," she squeals, joy and pride obvious in her words._

 

_"Really?"_

 

_"Yeah! Mum and I lived in a village close to here, and the Captain had only recently came into the military, and he was well-known quickly for his skills. Since he had enlisted, actually._

 

_"So, when they had marched through our side of my home, Mum and I went to see him---I think she may have had a crush on him. Anyways, here comes the Survey Corps, looking all distraught and such, and this guy follows the Commander, and Mum goes, 'Oh my!'_

 

_"And wouldn't you believe it, it's the Captain himself! I was too young to think people were attractive, but I had thought that he had the prettiest eyes ever."_

 

_"Not as pretty as yours, though, surely," Levi muses. It was true in his mind, though. Other than his mother's, he's never seen eyes as pretty as Isabel's._

 

_Isabel blushed bright red, a shocked and embarrassed expression on her otherwise tan face. "Oh please, he made my simple eyes make a run for their money. If I remember correctly, they were two different colours," she rushes, her feet speeding up the closer they got to the military's route._

 

_"Really?" Levi asks again._

 

_"Yeah! They were so cool; anyways, they come, and I'm so excited and young that I run in front of his horse, and the Captain has to practically choke his horse so that he doesn't run me over. My Mum was practically crying, which made me cry, so he gets down and picks me up, saying its okay, and takes me back to her._

 

_"He talked to us a bit, and then I thought that I'd look more like an adult if I shook his hand, so I shove it in his face. He was gorgeous, when I think about it, and him smiling was one of the prettiest sights I've ever seen."_

 

_When she's done, they make it to the line of people watching the coming train of military personnel. Only a few yards away, Levi can see who he imagines is the Commander in the front, a big blonde Alpha. Isabel coos, her love of blondes showing, though when he gets closer and they get a look at his eyebrows, Levi makes fun of her endlessly._

 

_And then she points out the Captain._

 

_She was right, he **was** beautiful. Levi's never felt any sort of attraction for someone until this moment. _

 

_Even from a distance, he can smell the man's scent, can see the gleam of tan skin and soft-looking brown hair. He can't see his eyes clearly, though he could tell that they were a sight to see._

 

_Isabel cheers, waving and jumping like a child high off of second hand plant smoke that people would inhale, gaining the attention of most people; including, the Commander and Captain._

 

_The Commander smiled, and Levi can see her just about swoon, eyebrows or not. The Captain doesn't seem to see them at first, but then he catches Levi's eye, and he knows he's fucked._

 

_They really were two different coloured eyes; one teal, the other gold._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's jacket is number thirteen on the list, but the other choices are adorable as well, so you may choose what you'd like to imagine him wearing like usual:  
> http://cocorosa.com/2014/02/top-10-fashion-blogger-pastel-winter-coats.html


	22. Chapter 22

Sitting down in the barber shop chair, the plastic wrap-like cloak over his clothing, it was when Levi had let the past few days' events sink in. 

 

Eren sat close by, only a few meters away, holding Levi's new jacket folded in his lap as he watched his own barber do Levi's hair. The man---Hannes---was an old friend from when he was a child, who knew Eren's parents. 

 

The man seemed nice. He had offered Levi some drinks, and by Eren's expression upon doing so, it wasn't in a diabolical way. He had asked if he was comfortable with the chair, re-cleaning it and his supplies in front of him when Levi gave it a clear look over in apprehension. He even asked appropriate questions about Eren and him, embarrassing the Alpha with stories from his childhood. 

 

Apparently he was an angry little boy with too much energy and Alpha pheromones that had fueled his body from a much younger age than what was usual. He was also filled with sadness, probably, considering what he had told Levi that first day they met. 

 

He sat through it all, and it was incredibly pleasant like it had been the night before with Hanji, surprising the ravenette for what seemed to be the fiftieth time how Eren and his friends weren't shady or immoral. It was...

 

It was nice. 

 

He took deep, even breaths in and out, making sure his heart beat was slow and that the blood running through his veins and arteries weren't too hot and fueled with unpleasant hormones. Taking the time to sit through this all and then look back on what's happened to him---both recently and not---felt cathartic, in a way. 

 

It made him feel at peace, sort of. It would most definitely take plenty of time before he was in complete peace with his life, and think of himself in a positive manner, but as the glide of the razor blade ran through the bottom half of his head, making the best undercut Levi's ever had the grace to have, he could feel the ghost of a smile cross over his face. 

 

He felt more at home surrounded by his and Eren's happy pheromones than he's had in a very long time. And to think, just a few days ago, he was wondering what was a better choice---being a priest's whore or going to jail. 

 

Oh, how life has its many surprising twists and turns. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Have you ever tried a croissant, Levi?" Eren bends down to ask, the two of them looking through the glass display of the pastries and breads available. 

 

 

To be honest, he's never even _seen_ any of these types of food, let alone _eaten_ them, so the question was just wasted air for him, though he appreciated Eren being considerate. 

 

"No," he says instead, low enough for just Eren to hear, though even an Alpha not as strong as his could probably be able to hear him should they be close enough. "I've only eaten pure crap before, just looking at these is a blessing."

 

That didn't seem to be quite the answer Eren would've liked, but he seemed to take what he could get. Eren just hummed, looking at the other choices before looking back at him, still bent down to Levi's height. "Would you like to try one? You don't have to, but they're perfect for this type of weather and a warm drink. We could get crumpets too; the blueberry ones are the best."

 

Levi looks to his side to see Eren's expression, and it could be summed up as a hopeful puppy would look like. How could Levi say no to those big, teal and gold eyes and not feel like the most vile piece of trash?

 

He nods, eyelashes lowering demurely without his noticing. He couldn't help his actions at times; it was the pining Omega in him that wished to please his Alpha in any way he could, and if that meant looking coy where he'd usually look as rude as he acted, then so be it. So long as Eren liked his normal side as much as he did this shy shit he's feeling right now. 

 

Eren smiles brightly, straightening up and telling the Beta behind the counter what their order was, asking Levi what type of drink he'd like. He answered back with anything warm and that didn't taste like shit, earning a happy snort from his love and a choke from the Beta. 

 

They left with Eren picking him up once again in his arms, carrying him and the basket full of their warm food. Eren led them to the park nearby, supposedly incredibly safe... for Betas and Alphas, though the latter rarely came, mostly just Beta mothers and their children. 

 

They received some looks, but apparently Levi's death glares and Eren's Alpha hormones made quite the team, clearing them a path for some solitude and peacefulness in a small patch of grass and flowers nearby under a large tree. It was lovely, and with the Spring sun, it was more than Levi's ever been gifted before. 

 

He didn't have the Sun's warm rays on him much, growing up. 

 

Eren set him down, going through the basket until he pulled out a large blanket, laying it on the patch of grass before he sat on it, patting on the space near his lap, legs apart. 

 

"Sit with me?" He asks, and those puppy-eyes were too much for Levi once again, making him melt. 

 

"Why did you put a blanket on the ground? Won't it get dirty?" He asks as he sits  in the space made for him, legs bent at the knees and along Eren's, just like how Mother told him was proper. 

 

"These types of blankets were made to be used like this, so that if---and when---they _do_ get dirty, it's easier to clean than one from our bed," Eren answers, saying 'our bed' like it was seemingly nothing as he took out their still warm drinks and food, though with his scent exuding anxious pheromones, Levi could tell that his answer was more than just a mere comment. 

 

"That makes sense," is all he can say, though, and it makes him want to bash his head against the tree right behind Eren. What the _fuck_ did that _mean?!_  

 

Though, Eren seemed pleased with the answer. Levi supposes that the true meaning for his words was to see if Levi objected using the words 'our'. 

 

"How is our food still warm?" He asks another question, wanting to talk with the brunett. He wanted to know everything about him, and if asking what would be considered stupid questions amongst people of Eren's creed, then so be it. 

 

"Inside the basket, it's walls are surrounded by tinfoil; see?" He says, bringing one of Levi's smaller hands to the warm, silver paper that felt warm and... weird to the touch. "And the cups we're using is made of a metal, of sorts, that keeps cold drinks cool and warm drinks hot. Hanji could explain it all much better than I could, I'm not nearly as smart as they are."

 

"You're smarter than me," Levi objects, feeling just as stupid as he is insinuating the moment after he said that. Eren's eyes widen, some how, before that gentle, gorgeous smile slowly but surely creeps over tan skin. 

 

"You have to be incredibly smart to have survived what you have for as long as you've done; to say _I'm_ smarter than _you_ is silly. But sweet, nonetheless," he answers, leaning down before he pecks at Levi's forehead. "Thank you."

 

Levi feels his face heat up. 

 

The crumpets and croissant weren't nearly as sweet as Eren.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had just made a rough draft of the epilogue to this, but the road revealing how this story will lead up to that point is still faded, but I've got a few ideas running through my mind.  
> I've been occupied on my Wattpad account making two taegi stories, and wondering what kind of namjin and jikook stories I can concoct and if I should upload them on here or not---or make a new account just for kpop ships I write, I don't know.  
> Anyways, here you go. Hope you enjoy

"Do you like it?" Eren asks, making Levi look up mif-chew.

 

Levi swallows the, what now feels like, ball-sized lump of food, brain wracking in how to respond. It wasn't that he was scared of Eren's response to _fuck yes, he fucking enjoys all of this_ , it's that he's honestly kind of scared of all of this. 

 

Maybe instead of moving too slow they're moving too _fast_. 

 

"Levi? Are yo-"

 

"Eren-Alpha?" A voice calls out, ringing throughout the previously quiet space they've been using, making Levi's guard go up. 

 

It made him think bad things, like why he'd let his guard down for all of this time just because some guy with pretty eyes and smelled nice said that they were soul mates. What the fuck was wrong with Levi? Honesty, his pack would've been _so_ disappointed in him should they still be alive. 

 

Eren's head swivels quickly toward the voice, Levi's eyes meeting a beautiful young Beta girl with orange hair unlike anything he's seen before and big, amber eyes. "Petra," Eren answers, and while his tone isn't as gentle as it is when he talks to Levi, it's that it sounds more natural that gets to Levi. 

 

Petra spares Levi a glance, eyes somehow getting bigger, and had he not know Isabel years ago, Levi would honestly be in complete wonder as to how some people's eyes were so big. 

 

"Ah, is this-"

 

"Yes, this is Levi, my Soul Mate. Levi, this is Petra, she's in my squad at the military base," Eren introduces quickly, and if he notices Levi's mood going from previously nervous to now possessive and scared, he doesn't say anything. It makes Levi wonder whether or not that makes him more scared.

 

Petra smiles, and it reminds Levi of Ilse's smile; sweet and reassuring and motherly. "Hello, Levi. I hope that you'll take care of Eren," she greets, bowing her head slightly, and it makes Levi confused in a whole new way. 

 

Eren noticed this, at least. "Ah, this is a normal custom for someone to greet their pack Alpha. My squad considers each other to be in a pack, along with my B-Team, and I'm their Alpha---Jean is second in command."

 

Levi continues to observe Petra, and while she is slowly but surely making him more comfortable with her sudden appearance, he's still wary, his recent realization of his low defenses making him all the more oversensitive. 

 

"Ah, I was just going out for a walk, but now that we've met like this, I think it'd be best if I let you know what's been going on as of late," Petra suggests gently, and the way her eyes and voice wavers slightly only makes Levi's stress levels rise higher and higher. 

 

Eren's brown eyebrows furrow, his eyes hardening, and it makes Levi wonder and fear what it'd be like to be on the receiving end of that look. It sends chills up and down his spine to think about it. 

 

"Go ahead, then, Petra," Eren urges, his head tipping forward, bangs dipping with the movement. 

 

Petra clears her throat before she sits at the edge of the picnic blanket, making sure her pheromones wouldn't permeate the cloth too much for Levi's sake moreso than Eren's. "People have been talking about the two of you, most of them... _threatening_ Levi."

 

" _What_ ," Eren demands, clear anger evident in the growl---not voice---he makes. Petra and Levi retract slightly before they settle back in, getting closer to what they're subconsciously believing to be a safe escape for their 'weaker' genes. 

 

"Well," Petra starts up again, whispering, "those who've seen Levi have noticed that while you two share the Soul Mate mark, neither of you have scent marked each other, let alone _Mated_ , so it's that that's making Alphas and some Betas start thinking horrible things. I'm just here to warn you, and that Erwin is starting to set up our next expedition for next week."

 

" _Next_ week?" Eren practically screams, angry and territorial pheromones surrounding the three. "He had said that we wouldn't leave for that until, at the earliest, the end of this month!"

 

"'Plans change,'" Petra references from the Commander himself, her expression not as angry but still quite upset, like Eren's. 

 

Eren sighs harshly, one big, tan hand running over his hair and face, eyes closed tightly. 

 

"What am I going to do, where is Levi going to stay? Who do you think you'd be most comfortable with?" Eren asks in a rush, and though the anger is still there, his voice and gaze goes back to that gentleness that had just made Levi upset before, but now it's comforting him. 

 

Levi's mouth opens before his brain comprehends the question, making him shut it. The town they had stayed in---Shiganshina?---was lovely and felt safe, and had who Levi guessed most of his pack there, but he had grown quite the soft spot for Hanji. 

 

"Hanji lives in Shiganshina, along with Marco and Jean. Would you like to stay there?" Eren asks. "This expedition should last for, how long, Petra," he turns towards the ginger-haired girl. 

 

"Approximately two weeks, if everything goes well. We're just supposed to survey a certain hard spot that we've been having trouble with. It could go either way, but just to be safe we should be back within three and a half weeks," she answers swiftly, and it's the reverence and trust evident in her eyes and demeanor that makes Levi all the more curious. 

 

Eren looks back to Levi, their eyes meeting, blue-grey to teal-gold. 

 

"Alright," he answers, and he thinks it may be the first time he's said something to the older without stuttering.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've just been so caught up in my other account on here with editing and storylines and... Ah, again, sorry.  
> I hope you enjoy this, though!

_"Tell her what you'd like, Levi," his mother says quietly, practically whispering, long black hair falling around his face like curtains of nightshade._

_Levi looks at his male Omega mother before he looks to his mother's friend, a female Beta with brown hair and shimmering brown eyes, the only person he feels any bit close to other than his mom._

_"Yeah, Lee-love," she encourages with a smile showcasing all of her pretty teeth, eyes crinkling at the corners, and Levi can't help but to think that if he were to ever Mate someone, that they'd be like her---pretty, dark haired and skinned, and a kind smile to match their personality._

_"Umm," he starts, eyes gazing down to the slightly smudged with kohl parchment paper. Levi knew how much paper cost, wondering how his mother's friend was able to afford it, what with how little the workers here got whenever they worked---whenever that was, Levi wasn't too sure._

_"What's a unicorn?" He asks, looking to the brown-eyed woman he found oh so incredibly endearing._

_She smiles again, softly, reaching forward to bring a finger down a strand of his matted black hair. "It's a beautiful creature, like those horses the Survey Corps rides, only with hair the colour of pink and blue and silver and a horn on top of their heads---I could draw one for you, if you'd like?" She inquires, head tilted._

_Levi nods his head multiple times excitedly, hair shaking and eyes wide. His mother and their friend laugh as she sits down on a stool beside him, bringing a finger to her lips to silently tell him not to look or make too much noise._

_It doesn't take long for her to finish the drawing, laying it before his four-year-old eyes to witness the beauty that is her art, something Levi's never seen before from anywhere or person else._

_He saw each stroke of her pen---another expensive item---each painfully careful mark of ink to tree-made parchment, creating this image made just for him._

_He's never been given a gift, other than life and the food his mother is able to give to him._

_He looks up just in time to have a kiss get placed upon his full cheek, a blush rising upon his face as he realizes what's just happened to him._

_"Happy birthday, Levi-love."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

For the rest of their time together, Levi and Eren are caught in this awkward silence, ensued by unspoken problems that are made out to be more of a problem than they are in actuality. 

 

That's what happens when you don't talk to someone, Levi supposes, who means so much to you in so little of time. He knows, deep inside of himself, that what their relationship means is so special and rare and he should be coma-inducingly grateful for what he has with the Captain beside him. 

 

But, he feels overly cautious again, like before all of this. He feels wary, somehow both emotionless and overbearingly emotional, like he doesn't know how to feel about something, but to not cause others worry he keeps it all inside of himself. 

 

He hates this, this weird silence and false-sense of security over something like an unknown pretense. 

 

Hadn't they just started to get to truly know each other, just started to truly talk to one another. Just started to get a feel for each other. Levi started to feel as though he could start to belong here, with Eren beside him, as Mates. 

 

But then... then...

 

Then Petra.

 

She hadn't even done anything. His brain screams at him that she doesn't really have anything to do with this, that he's just insecure and putting forth this wall that was starting to crack because he doesn't want to end up losing Eren down the road, when he's _really_ close to him. 

 

In the blink of an eye, they're back home, Eren pulling out a large bag.

 

"Here you go, Levi---I want you to start to pack now, so that when I have to go, we'll be ready." Eren says with a smile that looks slightly off, before he walks out the bedroom to go and collect some papers.

 

And Levi, feeling hot, burning tears behind blue-grey orbs, nodding with an odd look on his face. He doesn't even really look at what he's packing, or how much, he just makes sure that his ducky socks make it inside. 

 

He'd like a momento, he supposes, for the time he's spent with Eren, who he'll never be able to replace in any way. Not that he'd want to, or would be able to find someone even relatively close to him.

 

Eren was one of a kind, and Levi was lucky to spend the last few days with him, feeling like he was worth... something.

 

That means more to him than anything, and he could handle this sudden and seemingly off-put breakdown. Maybe this meant nothing, just a little bump in the road, or maybe it could mean a whole lot of something. 

 

He just wants to lie down, for once, and not have to have any type of worries as he closes his eyes. To be able to know that everything was going to be alright sounds like a faraway but sought out dream to Levi, one he wishes and hopes for---has done so---since he was a child, even though he knows that, more than likely, it'll never happen. Even with Eren beside him. 

 

Except for right now, what with him being in the other room. 

 

When he finishes packing, he sighs, placing his hands on his thighs, palms moving slowly close to his knees. He really shouldn't be on the ground, what with it having the more-than-likely possibility of dirtying it a reality. But he just needs a minute, a moment, a second, to gather his thoughts. To pull his hair and close his eyes and scream at himself internally to _pull it together!_

 

When he feels that familiar sense of emptiness, of numbness, he sighs, opening his eyes to suddenly feel nauseated. 

 

' _Shit_ ,' is all he can think before he keels over, blackness surrounding his eyes, his last thought wondering if Eren was okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***foreshadowing, foreshadowing***


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any requests for this or any other story (on any of my accounts) is more than welcome. Requests for new stories are okay as well - no copying, though. If translations are wanted (or a beta - I miss having one) you can message or email at any time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOD it's been so long since I've updated any of my work on this account, I'm so deeply sorry. I've been caught up in a whole lot of things, but now I'm back! 
> 
> While I'll continue to do my best to write and post, I'll continue as I've done before - edit before I update, and then edit over and over again. So if in the future someone reads this and notices changes, hopefully they'll be better than the story was before.
> 
> Anyways, I hope that this chapter, and future ones, is enjoyable!

 

   He wakes up in a state that reminds him of his mother when she started to get really sick. As a child, watching him slowly wither and stay in bed to just rest and not do... other things, was odd and too complex for his young, child mind to understand. Now, as an adult, he can almost physically completely understand the amount of energy it must've took for his mother to even open his pretty, tired eyes.

 

   Levi himself feels this way. He doesn't know why, and is fuzzy as to how, he's feeling this way, but subconsciously he gets it. He must've overworked himself--- _again_ , he can practically hear Isabel growl---and his body couldn't take it. This has only happened twice before, but neither incident proved inspirational towards his self-care, nor useful in the long run and short. If anything, it left him with both a bad taste in his mouth because of the medicine Farlan stole and Isabel shoved down his throat, and anxiously angry because of how much worry he caused before and must've now.

 

   He tries to move, his arms, fingers, mouth. Nothing will bother to nudge or even twitch, but then the ringing subsides in his ears, and he finds that the conversation being held right above him seems like it wouldn't be had he been fully conscious.

 

   So what does Levi do? Eavesdrops, of course. What else was he supposed to do? Try to sleep with a possible head injury?

 

   "Han, I understand what you're trying to say, but you must know what I'm feeling, right?" Eren's voice comes from the right side of his head, quite close. Hell, Levi can feel the warmth of his body. It isn't until that thought and the feeling washes over him that realizes that he's missed it---even if it hadn't been that long since he's been held by the older man.

 

   "I know Eren, but you see how he looks---he needs to stay here longer. You're more than welcome to stay alongside him," Hanji consoles his Alpha. Levi doesn't know if it's normal for the Beta to be like this as well as the mood they'd been when they first met, but he's happy that they could keep his poor Alpha calm. Or, at least, somewhat calm.

 

   "Alright," Eren relents. Levi can barely feel his chest move slightly from his breathing, yet the numbness of his body gives way to the simple yet profound touch of Eren's hand enwrapping Levi's smaller and paler one into a hold. It feels like that little slip of affection washes away all of Levi's worries and negativity. "But for how long?"

 

   "You're his Mate, you have the right to stay the night."

 

   "No," Eren interrupts the Beta. "How long until Erwin knocks down that door and forces me to leave him and go on that stupid mission?"

 

   His tone is equal amounts angry and sad. Levi gets the feeling that those are common emotions held within his Alpha, and he can't help but to agree. He wishes he could do more than just literally lay here. He wishes that he knew Eren more so that he could know how to help his Alpha best, but he can't. He doesn't know. So, he does what he can.

 

   He lays and listens.

 

   "I'm sure if you pleaded enough, Erwin would let you remain here with Levi. It's not a very serious mission, is it? Just the usual look around, yeah?" Eren hums, his answer. "I know an Alpha's pride can be as big as their dicks, but you've gotta suck it up. This is your Mate. You're gonna have to do a lot for Levi, whether or not you don't like it or disagree with it sometimes."

 

   "Obviously," Eren growls lightly, as if the idea of not being of help to the Omega made him even more angrier. "Why would I hate helping Levi? I don't care if we just met not that long ago, I can feel myself falling in love with him. I want only what's best for him, and I can just _tell_ that something is going to happen if I leave him."

 

   It's quiet for a few moments, the Alpha's words sinking into everyone's minds, though Levi is having the hardest time swallowing that pill. Eren is falling in love with little 'ol him? The Omega no Alpha wanted as a Mate, just a fuck? But no Alpha could stand to look at for more than a second?

 

   It seemed unlikely to Levi's mind... But his heart _begged_ to differ. His soul denied the idea of Eren _not_ loving him. Levi kind of felt like he kept going back to the amount of time they've known each other and his past as some sort of excuses as to why he shouldn't be close to the man that was his Soul Mate. Really though, why would the universe be so cruel as to give each man one another, only for the two of them to not be a perfect fit? 

 

   Hanji breaks both the silence and the on-going war within Levi's own mind. "Then do as you must. Just be careful; I trust your instincts, and if what you feel is true, then perhaps it's in your two best interests to stick together. Newly Fated Mates shouldn't be apart for too long anyways. I'm sure you've heard the horror stories."

 

   "Who hasn't." Eren sighs. There's a sound like a hand going through hair, and Levi can just envision the beauty of Eren doing that. It's silly of him to think that he, too, is not slowly but surely falling in love with the dark skinned Alpha. "How is he now?"

 

   "He should be awake soon. Overall there is no long or short term damage, though he should stay in bed for the next few days---three at the most. Just from a simple exam I can see signs of horrible stress and malnourishment. Keep doing what you've been doing, Alpha; Levi needs you more than either of you know or will admit."

 

   The sound of footsteps slowly fading, and then a door closing is the only things left after Hanji's little speech. What they said makes sense---not only the physical repercussions of the way he's been living all of his life, up until very recently, but the last part too.

 

   Levi has always prided himself to be just as he remembers his mother, even if he didn't live the life he probably wanted nor deserved. He was a strong, smart and independent Omega, and Levi would be damned if he didn't at least try to be the same. 

 

   But when it started to become to be at the expense of his Mate? Levi would do anything to take that away. 

 

   He'd do anything to make sure Eren was alright. If he had to go to Commander Erwin himself alone to beg him to let Eren stay by his side, then so be it. Eren wouldn't let him, though, and in that scenario he couldn't say he'd blame the older man. 

 

   All he wanted was what was best for Eren. As he thought more and more of what their future could behold, and how his dreams honestly didn't seem far from just fantasy, he could feel himself fall deeper for the multi-coloured eyed Alpha. Eren was everything he could ever want or need, and maybe he could feel himself be the same for him. Their love was mutual, their bond mutual, and hopefully soon, their trust and belief.

 

   If only he could hold Eren's hand right now...


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who've commented and kudod both in the past and recently, it means so much to me when readers do so.
> 
> If anybody has any requests or recommendations, or perhaps would like to be my beta (pls lord), just let me know down in the comments, or you can message me me! (My social media and email accounts are on my bio).
> 
> And again, thank you

 

   It takes a few more times of Levi awakening subtly, eavesdropping, and passing out before he can manage to open his eyes. 

 

   Although no conversations held before his 'official' coming into consciousness were quite as interesting as before, some did hold quite the information. One held by his bedside between Eren and the beta in his team, Petra, let him know that Erwin was aware of his health condition at the moment---whatever that meant in full---yet was still planning the trip outside of the walls like before. It made Levi wonder if something had happened over the years that truly horrified the Commander so horribly that he ended up this way, if perhaps something had happened before his time in the military, or all of the above. 

 

   Whichever the answer, it definitely made Levi question the Commander's sense in empathy. Surely that was a sentiment valued not only amongst human kind, but also in plans to help save and protect said species. 

 

   It also made Levi wonder how his Eren hasn't yet come into the position of Commander. Was there a sort of hierarchy that made someone else technically above Eren, or was it some kind of under the table deal? Whatever it was, Levi hoped that while Erwin himself could be safe, that someone more understanding could make the plans. Someone who'd at least come tell Eren himself that he couldn't spend time with his newly-found Soul Mate, especially one who was in some sort of health predicament.

 

   Nonetheless, once Levi made it aware that he could open his eyes, gesturing towards the pitcher of ice water on his bedside table, Eren himself kept Levi occupied enough that these thoughts that were running endlessly through his head vanished the second teal-gold eyes met his own blue-grey. 

 

   "Oh, my Levi," Eren sighed, his body slumping down before moving forward to embrace Levi as if he were relieved beyond the omega's comprehension on why he'd feel that way towards the younger male. He forced those types of thoughts away quickly, though, when the alpha moved back. His large eyes squinted as they moved from one part of his body to another. "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

 

   How does he feel? Levi couldn't say for sure if he was alright, and he supposed that could be an answer for his alpha's first question. At least, mentally. Perhaps emotionally as well. Physically, he felt perfectly fine, other than the fatigue. He knew he needed to get up though, the pins and needles and soreness was starting to get to him. 

 

   "I'm fine," Levi settles for, his hands resting on the white button down shirt covering Eren's biceps, what with the sleeves being rolled up to his elbows. It shouldn't have been as seductive as it was. Maybe Levi was some sort of sex fiend this whole time, or maybe Eren was secretly the God of arousal, but either way, it was making Levi aware of other sores on his person. "I feel okay, but I need some water, and a walk."

 

   "We can go and walk wherever and whenever you'd like, love," Eren starts, voice breathy as if he had just ran to his... hospital room, he's guessing. He hopes not. He's heard of how much those costed. "Here, you can have some," he continues, finally noticing his continuous glances towards the full water pitcher.

 

   It feels like utter nirvana, that first sip of water. Eren isn't letting Levi hold the blue cup covered in condensation, and he wonders if that would be a thing in the future whenever he'd get hurt in some way. As of now it isn't a bother, but he can tell as the tan-skinned alpha leans away, that he'd better take more care towards himself, lest someday Levi finds himself not liking the alpha's attention on him. He can't think of a worse thing than the have a one-sided love. Levi also thinks that, at least  right now, he would definitely rather not one day detest Eren's attention on him.

 

   "But before we go for a walk," Eren goes on, voice soft, fright evident in his voice along with the forced comfort, "let's have you keep lying there so that Hanji can make sure that you're in the all clear, yes please?" The alpha asks. It's a first time for Levi, having an alpha ask him something. At least, something genuine, and not something sexual and in general quite disgusting. 

 

   Eren has been giving him many firsts. Levi just wants more to come, but what with the Commander's unknown but certain plans, Levi doesn't know if Eren could possibly even come back to continue his life with the young omega. The thought frightens Levi, and it might've shown through his expression, because Eren looks confused then extremely concerned.

 

   "Levi, what's wrong?"

 

   "What day is it?" Levi asks, and though Eren had given him water not moments before, his voice sounds as if Levi had somehow consumed a desert.

 

   Eren's eyebrows, brown and handsome, somehow, furrow in confusion. "Uhm, it's-"

 

 

   "It's Tuesday, meaning you've been unconscious for five days, and also meaning that Eren has nine days left until he has to leave." Hanji interrupts, walking in through a screen, making Levi suddenly aware that he wasn't in Eren and his home, or either of the rooms they had stayed in Shiganshina. He really was in a hospital room---he recognizes the similarities between it and the clinic in the neighborhood he spent all of his life, until recently, living and surviving in.

 

   "Huh?" Is all Levi could muster. At least it made Hanji giggle, Levi couldn't bother to make an attempt to be more positive now that he was aware of the time limit he had with his alpha. Eren seemed to realize the same thing, that Erwin didn't seem like he was going to budge, and that they didn't have that much more time with each other. For a newly met Soul Mate couple, the people involved need at least three months for a bond to form and thrive into completion, and to continue for the rest of Mate' slices. To have unwanted circumstances start to interrupt them now was troublesome at the very least.

 

   "I mean that you seem to be in perfectly good health, despite the anemia and high stress levels. I suggest that in the time span you two have left, you keep yourselves as calm as possible. Also," Hanji walked to the other side of Levi's bed, a small white bottle rattling with pills inside of their hand, "I highly recommend you take these. Untreated anemia can be quite disastrous, and I'm already in love with you, so I don't want you to die."

 

   "He could die?" Eren calls out, almost yelling. He looked incredibly scared and somewhat unsure, which made Levi wonder if his doctor of a father ever made it an effort to instill health shit into his son's noggin, or if Eren was as clueless as Levi had been before everything had happened all those months ago.

 

   "Aren't you a doctor's kid?" Hanji voices Levi's confusion, but before Eren could say anything, a knock at the open door halts their petty argument.

 

   "Dr. Hanji?" A blonde man softly calls out, and Levi can't help but to wish the two brunettes he was now stuck with had this guy's voice control.

 

   "Awww, my sweet little Mobie!" Hanji squeals, the change in their pheromones making Levi see that there was matching Mate Marks on the two's necks, the same pink and silver scars melding into their different yet equally pretty skin tones. Levi could admit that Hanji wasn't a bad-looking person. He wasn't _that_ big of a jackass.

 

   "Hi, love," the blonde beta droans, though the affectionate glint in his eyes makes any bite from his words melt away. "Anyways, have you gotten any word back from the Commander?"

 

   The question brings an awkward and heavy silence, the room so filled with tension that Levi could cut it with his old, yet trusty, knife. Hanji suddenly looks more mature than ever before, a look filled with so many emotions that it takes a few seconds for Levi to decipher them, but by then the face they made is gone and their back is turned from the Fated Mate pair.

 

   "Eren, Levi, if you'll excuse us for a moment," they say, so monotone it could've made Levi's own go-to voice pitch take a run for its money. The brunette leaves the room in a hurry, closing both the blue privacy sheet and the door. Levi moves his eyes to look at Eren, gaze going so far as his torso before returning back to his hands, curled and intertwined around one another. What pigment in his skin seems to have vanished, the blue tint of his veins popping out against his too-pale skin much too ugly. Much too sickly.

 

   How could Eren stand to even sit beside him? How could he hold him and proudly introduce him as his Mate? 

 

   Before his horrible train of thought could continue, Eren's own beautiful, tan and large, yet slender and elegant, hands wrapped around his. Levi got the courage to look up at the sudden touch, seeing the older man bend over to rest his elbows against Levi's temporary bed. He can feel the heat from the alpha's body against his hip, against his throat where it's dangerously close to Eren's slightly open mouth. He can see perfect white teeth---sharp and pretty.

 

   "Do you want to get out of here with me?"

 

   Levi doesn't know anyone else who's ever said any of the beautiful words Eren has spoken to him for the small time they've known each other. It seduces him so easily, artfully even, that Levi blinks heavily before he replies.

 

   "Take me wherever you want to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still unaware of some of the basic time-shit about aot, and yes I know I need to catch up on the manga, but as of right now I'm just going to assume that they have a quite reliable calendar that is similar to what we have nowadays, but some differences have been made. So, there
> 
> *que posting before I can edit this and therefore regret everything I do in life* :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who've commented and welcomed me back, it honestly means so much to me. I swear these tears are made from joy, not exhaustion

 

   Just because there were things left unsaid, and Levi's little hospital visit prevented them from doing so, these little touches and gazes hadn't seemed to have stopped making Levi already feel so loved and comforted. 

 

   Eren didn't need much more to be told to him to get him to literally sweep Levi out from his bed and rather than place him on his feet, kept holding onto him bridal style and swiftly carried him out of his room and the small but busy hospital building. It made Levi's heart pound, and you'd think that living a life so full of crime and danger would make Levi not want to live like that anymore, or to get bored of easy slip-ins like this, but surprisingly he didn't feel that way. If anything, doing it with Eren made this escapade all the more exciting. More daring than anything else the omega has done. Or, at least it felt that way.

 

   Nonetheless, no words didn't need to be spoken right now. Levi would rather stay in this bubble of knowing that they were both here for each other. Sure, the ravenette would probably---hopefully, he's been feeling rather speechless since the second he's known Eren---give the alpha a piece of his mind, but that could wait. The world could wait for them, Levi was conscious and Eren was willing to give him all of his attention. What more could Levi really ask for? 

 

   It seemed like everyone around them has gotten used to the two of them being Mates, what with there being no stares or whispers. Thank the gods, it was really messing with Levi's possessive streak. If he thought other people talking to Isabel and Farlan made him want to punch a new hole through bodies, having people ogle Eren and him almost made him explode. Well, when he wasn't feeling giddy off of Eren's pheromones and affection.

 

   They walked down the back pathway from the west wing of the hospital down to another park, one different from the one Eren and him went to before but similar enough that the two felt that they could spend some time there safely and relatively happily. It was quite nice; Levi would honestly just be fine residing in the brunette man's arms, but he supposed that the older man would probably like to do other things as well. Whatever, he thought. As long as they were together. 

 

   That final thought left Levi with a sort of... odd feeling. Like he'd found something out, but he couldn't remember the word. It was on the tip of his tongue, just waiting to jump out, but staying in the back of his mind as if the emotion---the knew bit of information, if you would---didn't have proper permission. Which was a silly notion, and yet Levi did nothing to try and further his own inner investigation. Things right now were tepid almost. Unfinished, even though the two had barely started. The small ravenette didn't need---didn't _want_ \---to complicate things, even if he wasn't even sure as to what was going on in his mind that would cause problems.

 

   The walk through the park, filled with just green grass, nothing else, was quiet. Not quite peaceful, but with them not bringing up the obvious elephant in the room, it was as pleasant as it could be.

 

   Levi knew better than to assume that things would just naturally go back to the way things were before. Things before between the two Mates were rockily sweet, Levi knew. He wished for more, but he craved for the assumptions and questions to be quelled. The omega longed for the two of them to be the couple that he dreamed to be a part of as a child, when he was innocent and ignorant. Perhaps Eren was charming, perhaps Eren was a gentleman and attentive and smart and strong in ways more than physical. Maybe Eren was all these things, or some, or was other things. Levi didn't know. He wanted that to end. 

 

   He wanted the questioning to finally just stop. 

 

   Eren stops, instead, in front of the first tree Levi has seen in this whole park. It'd be odd and creepy if the tree wasn't so damn large and beautiful. Obviously, the park was man-made, but at least the sort of unnatural tranquility was helping to calm Levi's nerves. Nature has always been a source of happiness for the small omega, and he didn't expect that fact about himself to fade into an old phase any time soon. 

 

   The alpha he was paired with looked down at him. Levi was still in his hospital attire---surgical gown, even though he highly doubted that it was a necessary thing for him to wear. Light blue socks supposedly made to help with circulation went up to the very good of thin and protruding ankles. The whole get-up was a bit over the top for him, but the way Eren looked at him made Levi feel like he was wearing the shiniest of pearls, the softest of silks and the sweetest of soaps. Eren just made him feel pretty. It was a first for the younger male.

 

   "Would you like to stop here? I'm sorry if I walked past a place you'd rather be. If you wanna go further on we can," the alpha tries to compensate, Levi can tell, but for what he isn't so sure of. Overall, though, it's sweet.

 

   "This is fine," Levi says, all that he can muster at the moment. Although it doesn't offer all that much privacy, Levi hasn't felt like they've been given all that much since they've been here. This was perhaps the best that they were going to get. "I'm fine with staying here," he continues, and he wonders himself if he meant something else other than just their location for a talk. 

 

   Eren nods, most likely wondering the same thing, but walking forward towards the tree nonetheless. His steps are larger, and Levi can actually feel how fast his heart is pounding. It's almost frightening, because he isn't exactly sure what is going on, but the past feeling of wariness is now turning into dread. What was going to happen when Eren placed him down onto the grass? 

 

   It feels like years before they finally settle down---Levi sitting not even half a meter away from Eren, his legs crossed by the ankles, Eren's encircling Levi's smaller frame. It was almost like he too was aware of how in public they were and was doing his best to be otherwise. Levi kept thinking of everything Eren did as sweet, when the smallest thing was probably in reality normal. Either one of them was the odd man out, or both of them were one of a kind. 

 

   Eren's eyes met his, gold and teal clashing yet melding at the same time. It was almost insane how beautiful the alpha was, even more ludacris that he was Levi's. But here they were, wanting to say so many things but not knowing if they could. If they had the time. The right. 

 

   "Levi," Eren whispers, almost as if he were praying. He kind of also sounds desperate, and it brings a bit of fear into Levi. "Levi, I just... wanted to start by saying sorry."

 

   He tried to continue on, but Levi's brain short-circuited. Eren was apologizing? For _what?_ Being as perfect as a human being could be? 

 

   "Wait, wait, wait, _what?_ " Levi voices, not quite a growl but close enough, an almost angry confusion bleeding into his tone. Whether it's that or his probably---definitely---pissed off expression, it makes Eren wince, as if burned and frozen all at once. "Why are _you_ apologizing?" 

 

   "Because you fainted!" Eren exclaims, loud between the two of them, but barely a murmur outside of their own little bubble. Even now, amidst their very first fight, the two were as close as possible. Eren's hands were on Levi's thigh and waist, Levi's own on Eren's bicep and on the tan hand wrapped around his uncovered leg, unconsciously squeezing. There was barely a breath of space between their faces, and though they glared for different reasons, there was still tenderness lining their features.

 

   Levi isn't sure if he could ever be mad at the alpha, even if he was being a dolt at the moment. 

 

   "You fainted," the alpha continues, though the slight bite he had to his words before was now replaced with guilt and perhaps the most sadness Levi has seen on a person, "and I couldn't do anything to help. I _didn't_ do anything. I completely froze up. If I hadn't called Hanji, if we hadn't run to the hospital, if you had hit your head. If I had paid any attention to how you were feeling, then-"

 

   "Shut up." Levi growls.

 

   The alpha jolts, as if he'd just been boxed in the ear. "You can't plague yourself with 'what ifs.' Take it from someone who spends every night wide awake until the early mornings because of them, they're not worth it. They're called that for a reason."

 

   Levi takes a shuddering breath in, dropping his hard gaze away from the heartbreaking one of his Mate and onto they're now joined hands. The difference in size, in colour, even in texture, makes Levi feel like he no longer has a heart, because already Eren has stolen it away. 

 

   Or perhaps Levi had willingly given it to him. He thinks it might've been both, but he's more than sure that he's already in love with the man before him. 

 

   "I don't mean to be cruel or dismissive, Eren," he chances a look up to see teal-gold eyes locked on him, almost predatory if it weren't for the awe glittering in those... angelic orbs. "But you've got to understand. We each could've done something different, but I probably would've had to have been taken to a clinic or something sooner or later. I know I'm malnourished. I know I have issues. They would've come up sooner or later, love."

 

   Maybe Levi shouldn't have called him that. Maybe Levi should have let him finish. Maybe Levi shouldn't have left the church with him. There were a lot of maybe's, along with Eren's what if's. 

 

   But, when Eren reaches for his jaw and kisses him, slow and sweet, Levi for the first time doesn't have a single maybe or what if left.


End file.
